Redemption
by Lucreace
Summary: This is a 'What If' involving drunk Alistair and the Warden: What if neither of them met until after the events of the first game in which Alistair was cast out as a traitor. I am writing this for someone who has played the game a lot more than I have, please Review and let me know if there is something incorrect with the world-building. Cheers
1. Chapter 1

Cleaning the floor of The Hanged Man was not the worst job she had to do but it came close. Today was no exception either, the floor stuck to her knees as she crawled across it, she managed to avoid all the truly nasty piles of dried matter and at least today she didn't need the scrapper. She scrubbed at the floor with the rag, if it could really be called that - it was more a scrap, the wooden floor of the inn would never be clean yet she still had to try. Same could be said of the walls, the tables, the stairs and the windows. Light filtered through well enough, it just mixed with the flecks of mud, turning it into a wan pale thing not fit for anything but drinking by.

Zindrafel let out a sigh and threw the rag into the greasy water; she stood, stretched out the pulls in her back and picked the bucket up. She'd not get anything cleaned with it any time soon. Nor would anyone notice her efforts. She crossed the common room, the sticky floor tugging at her thin shoes as she went; it wasn't as bad as before, or didn't seem it at least. She left the bar and walked through the kitchen. She dumped the buckets content into the street before putting it where it belonged. She looked through the kitchen archway to see who was in the bar. It was still early, the sun just kissing four in the afternoon; everyone should be working or going about their business. Not so for those in The Hanged Man. She walked to the bar pushing dusty blond hair back behind her pointed ears and scanned the common room.

Slumped over a dirty table, still asleep from the night before was Mitch, a regular here, often the owner, Corff, didn't bother to kick him out. He always paid for his swill and was a quiet drunk. Sat on a table near him was George, another regular, half way through his first mug of ale. Varric was shoving a poker into the fire, making sure the chill from the open door didn't take over the room and finally there was Alistair. He'd been making himself a regular these past few weeks. There were rumours about him being a traitor from Ferelden but Zindrafel never put much stock in rumour. What did the actions of a Shemlin matter to an elven servant like her anyway? All she wanted was a quiet day at work with no hassle from any of the patrons.

She grabbed a rag from under the bar and began running it over the stained wood, she dare not be caught doing nothing by Corff, who was as bad tempered as the drunks in the bar at the best of times and capable of cutting her meagre wages for the smallest crime, real or imagined. Not that he ever did that to the other girls who worked in this dive but then, she was the only elf there. She looked up as darkness filled the doorway for a moment. It was Norah, one she could almost call friend.

"Good morning." She said raising the rag in salute.

"Hello there." Norah replied crossing the floor and joining her behind the bar, "Eugh, floor's bad this morning."

"I've been over it once," Zindrafel replied, "But I can do it again if you want."

"Might be for the best, you know what Corff is like." She said, "I can watch these while you get it sorted out." Zindrafel nodded and fetched the bucket, fresh water this time and bent back to the floor. It was going to be a long day.

By the time her employer staggered down the stairs, she'd got it mostly clean. A few more of the regulars had drifted in too, adding the stench of sweat to the permanent fixture of stale beer and damp. He grunted at her, looking at the place, seeing if there was something she'd missed. She hadn't. She'd played that game a few times too many. "Might as well do the kick tiles while your down there." He muttered. She just nodded and edged herself to the wall. Long day indeed, it took her three hours to get around the whole building. By the time she'd finished, the cramp in her back was well set, it took her a good minute to straighten up.

"Come one sugar, we're waiting for service here. Ale. Now!" Isabella. Just what she needed. She nodded and walked back around the bar taking her bucket and leaving it in a space.

"Is she being lazy?" Corff snorted.

"Well, I've been waiting for her to get up for at least a minute." Isabella replied, her hands resting on those jutting hips of hers. There was something about this human that really got on Zindrafel's nerves. She swallowed the retort that brewed on her lips however and did as she was told.

"Leave off her Isabella." Varric, "She's been on her hands and knees most of the afternoon without stopping. More work than you've done in a long time."

"Still, doesn't mean she can take a break when she feels like it." Corff said, "I'm taking it out of your pay."

Zindrafel handed over the ale to Isabella and nodded that she'd heard. All in all not a bad week, he'd only taken three coppers from her this week, normally by this time, it was at least five. She'd still have enough to pay everything and have a couple to add to her stash. Soon she would be able to move out of the city, there was a small farming village to the north of Kirkwall. She wanted to feel the grass beneath her feet and see the sky over her head. Smell the clean air and enjoy the winds kiss on her cheek. She and her cousin would be welcomed there. They'd find decent work in the fields and have a measure of freedom that was lacking in the city. In a few short weeks they'd be there. The punishment of the inn she could bare; she would be leaving so very soon.

"Zindrafel."

"Yes Norah?" she asked, turning to face the stern woman.

"It sounds like someone is vomiting in the privy outside, would you go and make sure they ain't dying in there and then sorting out the mess?" it was less of a question and more of an order but she nodded anyway, picked up the bucket and headed outside. The air had been stifling inside the now busy inn and she was pleased for the breath of air, no matter how brief. She followed the muddy path to the privy and knocked on the door. A gruff mutter from behind the battered wooden door told her the occupant was still inside. She turned away and looked up at the stars, willing herself not to hear the retching cough that followed the talk.

After another long moment, the door opened and out stepped Alistair. She rolled her eyes but gave him a smile anyway, "Are you ok?"

"Far from it." He said slumping down on the privy wall. Zindrafel looked inside the ramshackle building before throwing the bucket of water all over it. There wasn't much in the way of mess but the smell was something else.

"You should go home." She said.

"I'm not sure where home is anymore." He replied burying his face in his hands.

"It's Lowtown somewhere, I don't know where exactly though."

"Can I come home with you?" he asked. She looked down at the pathetic excuse for a life at her feet and sighed.

"No. I'm not finished yet." She said turning back to the door of the inn.

"You will be in an hour or so. I can wait around."

"Alistair, you're dead drunk, close to passing out and you are covered in vomit. Go home, it's that way." She said pointing him in the direction of Lowtown. "You know damned well where you live you pathetic excuse of a Shemlen. Now get out of here." she folded her arms and watched him stagger to his feet. He gave her a forlorn look before turning away from her, she watched him stumble down the street, only going back into the inn when he'd turned a corner. He would get home alright, he always did. She dumped the bucket in the kitchen and sighed, her lower back ached from the scrubbing and the soles of her feet were beginning to tingle.

"I'm glad you've got the bucket there, I need the kitchen cleaning for tomorrow." It was Corff. She merely nodded and refilled the pail with a small sigh.

Three hours later, she was standing outside, her few coppers in her hand. She put them inside her leather pouch and shoved it in her dress pocket. She turned for home and walked alone in the dark, like she did every night. She encountered no one on her way until she reached the alienage. There were a few other elves making their way home much as she was, some of them saluted her, most did not. Her own door was unlocked and she walked straight in. The house was dark, Cacil must be asleep already. She crept across the simple room and into the back which was their bedroom and dining room all in one. She climbed onto her pallet and worked at one of the boards underneath it. She took out one of her coppers and added it to the stash that was there already. She replaced the board as carefully as she could before letting her eyes drift shut. Sleep claimed her straight away.


	2. Chapter 2

Morning found her with the scent of cooking eggs. The little house was dusty and in need of a good clean but it was home.

"Cacil?" she asked.

"Who else?"

"Where did you get eggs from?" she asked, sitting up

"I got a few coppers bonus for working extra last night, I thought I'd buy something special for us." He said. She frowned at him, "Are you angry?"

"No." she said with a sigh, "We could have used the money and put it towards leaving." Cacil shook his head.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea." He said handing her a plate of scrambled eggs. They were pale in colour, they nearly matched her skin, but she scooped some up regardless.

"Why?" she said, he'd seemed so pleased with the idea when she'd first mentioned it several months ago.

"It's Morhel." He said, looking at the floor. "I got her father's permission to court her finally and well, you know how he won't let her leave the city, even after we're wed. I love her Zindrafel. Can you understand that much?" she looked into her cousin's powder blue eyes and saw the earnest pleading there. She nodded.

"Of course I can." She smiled, "I will go it alone then." She said after a moment.

"You won't stay?"

"What is there for me here? Last night I was propositioned by a human, I think that's what he wanted anyway. He was so drunk and covered in vomit." She suppressed a shudder and did her best to smile, "And he isn't the worst of them. I want to see the sky clear of smoke and feel the grass between my feet when I walk. I don't want to have to clean beer sticky floors anymore."

"Do you think we will be better treated in the country?" Cacil asked.

Zindrafel shrugged, "Maybe not but at least I will feel clean." She said. Cacil sighed and shook his head.

"I don't know Zin." He said.

"I'm not staying just because you fell in love, but I'm not leaving just yet either, I think I have at least another month. Maybe three if things go badly." She said finishing her plate of eggs. "Either way, I should get the chores done before work." She said.

"No point arguing about what's not happened yet." Cacil said, "I have to get going anyway."

"I'll see you tonight?"

"Maybe."

She watched her cousin go and glanced around their two roomed home. It wasn't much but it was home and it was a tip. It wouldn't take her long to get it cleaned up but it was something that needed doing. No matter how many times she told Cacil to clean up after himself, he just couldn't get it into his head to do it. It took her a good hour to get the place clean and that included changing the bedstraw. After bathing and changing into her other set of work clothes, she knew it was time to get moving.

It took close to an hour to get herself back to The Hanged Man and the place was heaving, just another busy day in the drunk tank it would seem. As soon as she walked in, she was hoisted behind the bar and set to serving and taking payment. After the first hour, her head ached with the noise, after the second, her feet began to sing. By the end of the third, her eyes were streaming with the smoke for patron's pipes. The end of the fourth saw the place settling down somewhat and she took a deep breath. For once, Norah and Corff let her be, they seemed to be pleased with how the bar was thriving. She took a sip of water from a nearby cup, relishing the cool liquid as it quenched her parched throat. She placed the cup back under the bar and looked around.

"I owe you an apology." It was Alistair standing opposite her, he looked sober to boot as well. Almost anyway. "What I said last night was no way to speak to a lady."

"I'm no lady Alistair but I accept your apology." She said, the smallest of smiles creeping onto her face. "Maybe you should keep from drinking so much in future though; it's no way to live."

"I-"

"I'm not going to tell you how to live Alistair but maybe once in a while you should ask yourself what you're doing here." She said aware that she was beginning to sound like she was lecturing. He nodded.

"I shall try." He said with a shrug. He sounded hollow though and she knew he would try until she'd left the bar and Norah would serve him. She returned the human gesture.

"It's your choice." Other patrons began to crowd the bar again and she was forced to turn away. As she served, she kept an eye on Alistair despite herself, could it be that he wasn't drinking? He seemed engaged in conversation with Varric, nothing new there, he and the dwarf always got on well. The dwarf seemed to like everyone for that matter.

"Zindrafel, whip round and collect some empties, we're running low back here." Norah called from the other side of the bar. She nodded and pushed her way out from the bar. There were people and glasses everywhere, the place hadn't been this packed for weeks. She slipped between hot bodies, plucking empty glasses as she moved. She moved like a ghost, ignored by everyone she walked by. It made collecting the empties easy. It was on the third trip she encountered trouble.

"Come 'ere my lovely." A thick dirty hand seized her wrist. She was pulled forward with a sharp jerk against the fat sweaty body of a drunk patron.

"Let go of me!" she said, pushing against his flabby chest. Bands of steel encompassed her and crushed her into his sweaty gut. She tried again to push away from the foul smelling man but to no avail. His breath was a vile concoction of stale beer and rotting food and she dared not even think about the state of the clothes he was wearing. He grunted at her as a meaty hand slithered down her back. "Get your hands off me!" she shouted.

"Oh no, you saucy bitch." He leered, "I'm going to have me some fun with you."

"Why don't you leave the poor girl alone Eddie?"

"Pff. And what's a drunken bastard like you going to do to stop me? Go back to your cups Alistair and leave me to my fun." Eddie replied. Zindrafel struggled against him again and managed to get her hand free. She brought it back and struck her palm against Eddie's cheek creating such a slap that the bar seemed to quieten and look her way.

"Now, stop assaulting the serving staff and let us get on with our evening." Alistair said placing a firm hand on Eddie's arm. He looked at Alistair with fire for the briefest moment before realising everyone was looking at them. He released his grip from Zindrafel and she stepped backwards. Alistair in turn let go of Eddie and took her arm, making sure she was steady on her feet.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I think so. He caught me by surprise that's all." She replied straightening her ruffled skirt.

"Do you want him to leave?"

"I can't make him, nor can you." He frowned at her words, "It's a lovely thought though Alistair and I'm rather glad you were on hand to help me too."

"It's the least I could do." He said following her as she walked back to the bar.

"Thank you, maybe you're not such a pathetic Shemlen after all." She said, a smile on her face for the first time that evening, maybe even that day.

"Oh, I wouldn't go that far." He said, "I should get going." He added suddenly, looking down at his feet. Zindrafel nodded. "I say go, I'm only going to be over there but I should move, your busy and I'll get you into trouble and, well, I'm going now." She gave him a wave as he turned away before she went back to work. She couldn't keep the smile from her mouth, even when Norah sent her back out to fetch more glasses.

In two more hours, she was finished and ready to walk home. It had been a long evening and she was ready to sleep. "Can I walk you home?" Zindrafel jumped, her heart pounding in her ears.

"Don't you know it's rude to sneak up on people like that?" she said spinning round. Alistair stood there, his eyes on the floor.

"I didn't mean to startle you." He said, "I just thought that with what happened, you'd like someone to accompany you home."

She looked at the young man in front of her with a frown on her face, his hair seemed to be more strawberry blond than brown today, his eyes more golden, even his skin seemed brighter and that made no sense, unless he'd washed of course. Maybe that was it! His clothes didn't smell like beer and the tang seemed to be absent from his breath too. Perhaps he was able to keep off the booze when he wanted to. "Alright Shemlen, you may walk me as far as Lowtown, it's only a stone throw from there anyway and my people can watch me while I walk."

"A fair compromise." He nodded. For a horrible moment, she thought he was going to link arms with her, instead he let we walk away from the inn and fell in step beside her, keeping a moderate distance between them. Not close enough to be invasive but not far enough for people to think they weren't together. It sent the right message and she let her shoulders slump a little. "How did you come to be here Zindrafel?" he asked once they were out of sight of the inn.

"I'm from the Dalish Elves, or that's my heritage anyway. I was born in the forests." She said.

"Then how did you wind up here?" he asked, extending his hand to help her over a pile of foul smelling garbage. She took his outstretched hand, cool and firm, and jumped the mess. He let go the moment she landed and a strange sense of loss flooded through her. She stole a look at him as he walked next to her.

"The life of the Dalish wasn't for me. I didn't want to spend my existence hiding from every Shemlin that passed me by. I left them and wandered until I found myself here, in the alienage. It is not what I wanted to happen but…" she let herself trail off, leaving the thought hanging between them as they walked in silence.

"What about you?" she said skirting around a large puddle of unknown origin. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm a refugee from Ferelden." He said. It soon became clear that was all he was going to say on that matter.

"You seem a nice boy Alistair, why do you hang around in The Hanged Man? Why don't you try and make something of yourself." Zindrafel said. She heard Alistair sigh under his breath, "I don't mean to-"

"No, no, it's not that. It's just…" now it was his turn to let words trail into nothing.

"If you don't want to tell me, that's ok, it was wrong of me to pry, you have your reasons." She said. He didn't answer, just nodded his head.

"Thank you." He said finally, "Look, I didn't mean to make things awkward but, some bad things happened back in Ferelden-"

"You don't have to explain yourself to me Alistair." She said, "Really, its ok, you'll tell me when you're ready to." She said pushing her hands into the pockets of her tattered dress. He nodded, continuing in a more comfortable silence. The streets were silent, they didn't pass a single other soul as they walked, a slight wind caught at the ends of her blue dress and she couldn't keep a smile off her face. She sneaked glances at her companion as they walked when she thought he wouldn't notice. He had such a lovely curved mouth, one that had seen too much sorrow in recent years but the ghost of smile lines were etched in his cheeks telling her it had not always been so. She caught his eyes on her then and she gasped.

"What are you looking at?" she asked.

"I could say the same of you lady." He replied

"Do you mind me looking at you?"

"I… Well no. I… If you don't mind that is."

Zindrafel choked back a laugh and looked around, they'd reached the arch that designated the entrance to Lowtown. "This is where I leave you." She said as she stopped walking.

"Are you sure you'll be safe?" he asked.

"Of course. I can feel the eyes of my people on my even as we stand here." She replied, "Look, I really appreciate what you did for me tonight. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't been around, well, I do and I'm glad you were there to help me."

"I was doing what any gentleman would do in that situation. I may be drunk most of the time but I know right from wrong." He said.

"Still, it was well done of you and you should know that." Alistair nodded at her.

"You're welcome. I'm sure I will see you in The Hanged Man in the next few days." He said with a smile on his face, those smile lines jumped to the front and his face lit up, changing it completely.

"Of course, I work six days of seven." She said, unable to keep that infectious smile off her own face.

"I'll be off then." He said. He turned away from here and walked down the street. She watched him go until he was out of sight, shook her head to clear it and walked back to her own home, not ten minutes away from where they'd parted.


	3. Chapter 3

The following day shone bright as Zindrafel found herself clearing the small garden at the rear of The Hanged Man. It had space for one small bench with a patch of brown dirt that Corff liked to call grass. It wasn't much but sometimes, in weather like this, some of the patrons liked to sit out here and drink instead of inside the stuffy common room; she didn't blame them, anything was better than in there. It was surrounded by high walls with a single gate leading out into the back alleyway. It wasn't altogether a pleasant place to be but it beat most other places in the slums. She was alone however as most of the patrons were still sleeping off yesterday's hangovers. Turning her face to the sun, she felt a familiar smile creep onto her face, it was the same one she'd worn walking back yesterday. Why, she could almost say she liked that Shemlen, almost. With a sigh, she focused back on the dusty yard and resumed sweeping. It wasn't as bad as it had been but it was bad enough. When the weather was poor, it was used as a dumping ground for the inn's rubbish.

The cloud of dust the puffed up with the ineffective brush was enough to make her cough but she stuck at it. Resolving to enjoy the sunshine while she was out there, it was the best thing about the job and that thought brought the smile from her face. Why would anyone want to stay in the dirty dusty city when there was clean air only a few miles from where she stood. She'd much rather be tending fields or picking apples. Zindrafel couldn't quite grasp why Cacil wanted to stay, she wasn't even sure if his love for Morhel was sincere. It seemed to have sprung up quickly that was certain. Zinrafel had also heard tell that Morhel's father, Cloron, was eager for his only child to marry and move out of his home. Her mother had died leaving his with her image and a foul temper. She couldn't help wonder if Morhel was pushing herself onto Cacil to get away from her father. Cacil was very young and too easily led. She pushed the thought aside with a sigh and looked around her again. The yard was clear. That meant going back inside and facing the hot cloying air of the inn. Perfect.

So, inside is where she went. Only a brush of cool air following her inside as she opened the door, which was a shame, as the air was stifling. There was a fire set in the hearth but thankfully, it wasn't alight. Corff was too niggardly to waste fuel on a day like this. Zindrafel kept the brush in her hands and walked out from behind the bar. There wasn't a soul in the place except her and that was how she liked it. The floor was a state. The mess had been left for her to clear from the previous night but at least it wasn't sticky this time. It didn't take long to get the place swept, the tables wiped and the bar cleaned. It would be as close to gleaming as the place got when Corff decided to surface. She stood back and looked around the common room with pride, it was the best clean it had had for months.

Next she decided some of the glasses needed a polish too. She filled a basin full of hot water and found the cleanest rag she could. She let her mind wander as she plunged glass after glass into the soapy water. Her thoughts lingered on golden eyes and soft strawberry blonde hair, the way a smile could change the entire nature of someone's face. She shook her head and concentrated on the glasses again. How could she be losing her head over a Shemlen, a drunken Shemlin at that? Yet he'd been sober yesterday and what was so wrong with him anyway? If he could stay sober then maybe she would consider befriending him. That would be fine. If.

The door of The Hanged Man opened with a bang, startling her from her thoughts. "Good day Varrik." She said as the dwarf crossed the threshold.

"You cleaned this place up well." He said looking around. She graced him with a small smile.

"Can't have it looking like The Void now can we?" she said placing her now clean, dry glasses back onto the rack behind her, "What can I get you?"

"Usual." She nodded and poured the dwarf his regular ale. She placed it on the bar and took his money with a grin, "What's gotten into you this day? Two smiles in one day, must be a new record." He grunted.

"I think it must be the weather." Zindrafel said, it was not strictly speaking a lie at least, the sunshine did set a smile on her face.

"You elves are strange like that." The dwarf said with a shrug. He took his mug of ale and slopped off to his usual place. He plopped down into his chair and took a long pull of the warm foul smelling that passed for alcohol in this tavern.

"What news?" she asked.

"Nothing much happening. Raiders on the roads but nothing new there, more refugees are said to hit the city in the next couple of days. Maybe the Watch will consider hiring some of them this time, God's know we need them, the amount of trouble running about town is unreal at the moment." He said.

"I've heard it's pretty bad in Lowtown." She said picking up a cloth and polishing the bar. It didn't need it but it kept her hands busy. If Corff were to walk in at least he'd not catch her idle.

"Not just Lowtown either, I've heard even the high ups have been having trouble. Beggars in Hightown… who would have thought it?" Varrik said.

"Who indeed," she replied. The problems of Hightown were so far from her own that she found it hard to be sympathetic. Those of Lowtown however were much closer to hers, the place was a rough one on a good day and these were not good days. Heavy boots thumped down the stairs, she was joined behind the bar by a sour faced Corff. The drinking must have continued long after the bar had shut last night, she'd never seen his eyes so red and bleary. He pushed passed her without a greeting, she heard the door out the back slam and she let out a snort. How typical.

"I was accosted too." Varrik said, "It was walking home last night, three beggars tried to get my pouch from me. Foul they were too, chased them off easy enough but there might be more next time."

"You're right." Zindrafel said with a nod of her head. She wasn't sure if Varrik was exaggerating this time so she went along with his story. Their thoughts were shattered when the door of the inn burst open, in the opening was George. He was out of breath, she could hear him panting from here, he leaned against the doorframe, one hand one the wood, another on his knee.

"You got to come quick." He panted. "They took Alistair."


	4. Chapter 4

"What's happened?" Varrik said setting aside his beer and facing George. He staggered into the inn and flopped into a chair. It was then Zindrafel noticed the blood at his temple. It was a small gash but had bled freely none the less.

"We were walking here when we got jumped. They dragged Alistair off and whacked me on the head." His voice came in puffs, "They only clipped me, I came here. You got to come help."

"Why?" It was Corff. "You've all heard how he's pissed off the King of Ferelden. It's no surprise he's been jumped." He snorted. "You go if you want Varrik but I won't be caught helping a traitor."

"That's true, what if they go for you too?" Mitch said with a shrug.

"Well, I don't care about you two, Alistair is my friend and I'll not leave him in the hands of ruffians." Varrik managed to make his tone so contemptuous the two Shemlin's blushed and looked at the floor. Zindrafel swallowed the sudden dryness in her throat and wiped her sweating palms on her dress.

"I'll go." She said.

"And walk out on me? If you do that, don't even think about coming back." Corff snorted behind her. She shot a look of apology at Varrik and sighed.

"It's alright girl, I know you'd do your share if others with better hearts let you. As it is, I shall go with George. We'll bring him back here at any rate." Varrik said, "Whether you like it or not Corff, I will bring him back here." The look Varrik gave the owner of The Hanged Man brokered no argument. With that, he led George back out the door and slammed it shut behind him. Corff gave Zindrafel a look that would have killed a lesser elf before stomping back into the kitchens.

Her mind raced. Did it mean the rumours were true? Was he a traitor after all? Why was she so worried about it anyway? Still, she tried to occupy her mind with the little custom that was in the inn and clean when they didn't need anything. Her heart was pounding inside her chest, so loud she was sure they'd hear it on the other side of the bar. She tried polishing the bar but threw the rag aside after no more than a minute. Instead she paced back and forth along behind the bar, the door opened and she looked up hopefully, her face fell when it was only Norah coming in for her shift. She didn't even notice when she waved at her.

She took a mug down and began polishing it with the rag, keeping her eyes on the door as she did so. How long did it take? Alistair was only one Shemlin, how important could he be? There were three of them to fight off the attackers. It was likely because he was drunk again. She knew it was too much to ask for him to keep sober. She sighed and put the mug back on the shelf. The minutes dragged on into what seemed like an eternity. Norah hadn't reappeared and she could only assume her and Corff were off upstairs together, as was often their way. She paused to wonder how he could even think about such things when he was hung-over. Then her thoughts returned to Varrik, George and Alistair. Gods she hoped they were going to be OK.

"Service over here!" It was Mitch, dead drunk and still wanting more. She poured him another and set it on the bar with a thump. He slid her a coin and flinched away from the cold look she gave him. Good. How could she work with people who refused to aid one of their own? There were some things about Shemlin's she would never understand. Never.

Just as she was deciding to quit on them, assume they were all face down in a slums gutter, the door banged open. They all walked in as casual as a summer breeze, as though nothing of note had happened. George was laughing at something Varrik said and they plonked themselves down in their usual seat without so much as a word in her direction. Zindrafel was tempted to rush over and make sure they were all right but it would only confirm what her eyes could already see. Heat flushed to her cheeks and she turned away from them all. Had she really been worried about them? Was her concern all for nothing then? It appeared it meant precious little. She swallowed the lump in her throat and turned around again.

"Nothing to worry about Zin." It was Varrik again, "No evil from Ferelden come to murder Alistair in an alley. Just a pair of cutthroats trying to do what they do best. No match for ol' Varrik here." She just nodded. "Just give us three ales will ya." He said. She did as he asked without making a sound and placed the mugs on the bar. Alistair joined him at the bar but she refused to look him in the face. Varrik took two of the mugs with him as he left, leaving them alone for a moment.

"Everything all right Zin?" he asked, trying to make eye contact with her. She avoided him but didn't walk away, "Come on, don't be like that."

Heat flooded to her cheeks and she narrowed her eyes as she looked up into his golden eyes. They widened as they met hers. "You could have been killed Alistair." She snapped.

"Hardly. George panicked and ran off here. I had it all in hand and then Varrik showed up and helped me finish them off. It was nothing to worry about." He said, a smile had crept onto his face, it made a lump in her throat and her breath caught. "You were worried?" he asked. It was more a statement than a question.

"Of course I was you dolt." She said, struggling to keep her voice low.

"Really? You were really worried about a stupid Shemlin like me?" he said. She scanned his face for trace of mockery but there was nothing but earnestness in his features.

"I'm surprised at you." She said shaking her head.

"Why? Why did a lovely thing such as you worry about a drunk like me?"

"Look, don't take this too seriously or anything but you're the best of a bad bunch in this place and you're the one who raised a hand to help me the other night when everyone else would have let that beast touch me. Is it wrong that I consider you my friend?" she said, "Friends worry for each other, or Dalish ones do at any rate."

"No, that's not wrong at all."

"OI!" Corff's voice yelled through the bar, "Get back to work! I can hear you gabbering out here." She rolled her eyes and picked up a rag. Norah appeared, only slightly dishevelled and sighed. It was demeaning but Zindrafel ignored her.

"Look, I'll hang about until you finish then we can talk ok?" he said. She nodded and he returned to his friends, she to her work.

It was half the night before she was allowed to leave, and by then Alistair was so far in his cups that he barely seemed to notice her passing through the door. She glanced back once before shaking her head and swallowing the bitterness in her mouth. She guessed their talk could wait a few days. She turned off and headed for home in the cool night air.

Zindrafel didn't notice the figure in the shadow of the Alienage Archway, didn't notice until she's nearly walked into it. "Hey! Watch it!" she cried, dodging around at the last moment.

"Zin. It's me."Alistair.

"Did you follow me? You better not be drunk else I won't listen to you."

"I'm not drunk. I didn't follow you, I raced ahead after I saw you leave. I wasn't as drunk as you thought. I wanted them to think I was asleep so they wouldn't keep buying me more." He said. It might have made sense to him but she just sighed.

"I'm not sure if this is appropriate for friends Alistair." She said.

"I know I just hadn't said everything I wanted to in The Hanged Man and I wanted to finish, if you'll let me of course. If not I'll just go back home and we can do this another time." He said, he was waffling but his stammering was sort of cute, in a dorky way, so she stopped walking and waved her hand. He stood there in silence for a moment that dragged on into what seems like minutes.

"What was it Alistair?" she asked with a yawn.

"I can't seem to find the words." He said, a boyish laugh escaped him and she couldn't keep her smile away, "Are you working tomorrow?"

"No. I'm off all day," she replied. His face brightened under the torchlight.

"Can I meet you then?" he asked. His face, open and boyish, was so hopeful she just couldn't dash them. She nodded her head. "Great."

"I'll meet you under this arch at midday tomorrow and we can go walking somewhere." She said, "But now, I have to go, I'm about to sleep on my feet. It's not a date though. Just two friends walking, so long as that's clear." She said, unsure why she felt she had to make that distinction.

"Of course." Alistair nodded, "You'll be safe?"

"You know I will. Until tomorrow then?" she said, raising her hand in farewell.

"Tomorrow it is." He said. She turned away first this time and although she didn't look back, she knew his eyes followed her until she rounded the corner to her little house.


	5. Chapter 5

The midday sun shone bright as Zindrafel stood waiting under the archway into the Alienage, she had a basket in one hand, her other, she rested on her hip. Her foot was tapping despite the fact she'd only been there a moment or two. People swarmed passed her, going about their business, heading to or from the market with their wares. The odd cart passed her here and there but they were in the minority, not many here could afford such luxuries.

"Hey daydreamer." She turned and saw Alistair walking towards her with a wave and smile. He was wearing clean shirt, it wasn't precisely white but it was better than the filth stained ones she'd seen him in the Inn. His pants were the same and over them he wore a lovely navy coat which she'd never seen him in before. His hair was grease free and as he approached, the stench of stale beer had left him too. He was clean.

"Good day Alistair." She said returning his smile. She'd made a fair bit of effort herself. Her dress was the pale blue one that only had one patch and she'd tied her hair in the way that showed off her delicate eyebrows. "Don't you look handsome today." She said, unable to help herself.

"You think I'm handsome?"

"When you're not drunk and covered in your own vomit," she said with a shrug. His hair was spiked in a jaunty angle at the front and she had to fight the urge to ruffle it up.

"There is that I suppose." Alistair replied, "Where are we going then? You came prepared by the look of it."

"I live and work in this city and I hate it so, I thought we could escape for the day, maybe walk to the small wood at the edge of town." She said.

"We can go through the gate at the edge of Lowtown. There's a small stream which leads into the little grove. I've walked that way before, I'll take you if you want." He said.

"That'll be perfect. Lead me there." She said motioning him to move on with her free hand. He did so and she fell in step beside him. The sun was at their backs as they walked, warming her through, melting away the chill that she picked up at the Inn every time she went to work there. They passed through the ruins that was named Lowtown in a comfortable silence, the crowds thinned as they approached the wall, dwindling to nothing as they reached the gate. There were a couple of bored looking guards who paid them no attention as they passed through onto the pebble path outside. Alistair led her a few paces up the main path before turning off onto a track through the grass.

Five minutes later, they met the promised stream; Zindrafel removed her shoes and let the grass slip between her toes. It felt divine. "Thank you Alistair, this place is wonderful."

"I remember you saying about liking it away from the city." He replied, "I come here when the city gets too much."

"What are you doing here anyway Alistair? You're not an idiot, why don't you find yourself something to do?" she asked, she reached out and touched a dandelion clock, watching it explode into seeds as she brushed her finger along it.

"No one wants to employ the traitor." He said with a sardonic smile.

"Is that even true?"

"Of course it's true. I thought the Wardens were my friends but turns out I was so very wrong about that." He said picking a dandelion and pulling on the yellow petals as they walked. "Turns out we disagreed on some key points."

"Oh?"

"I view being a Warden as an honour, not a method of atonement for crimes. For this, I was exiled." He said unable to keep the bitterness from his voice.

"Must have been traumatic for you, for you to end up here." She said. She wasn't sure if she could really sympathise with how he was dealing with it, but the events must have been awful either way.

"It doesn't matter now."

"It must do." She replied

"What?"

"Well, if it didn't matter, why would you drink yourself into stupidity most nights?" she asked, "I'm not an expert but people don't just do that for no reason."

"I'm trying."

"I know and I like it when you're not drunk." She replied, meaning it. "You smell better for a start." He didn't reply but his cheeks coloured and he appeared to walk straighter as well. They walked through the long grass in a comfortable silence for a while, each lost in their own thoughts. Zindrafel kept looking sidelong at her companion, unable to keep from wondering where he's come from and who he was; apart from an exiled Warden. She looked up into the clear blue sky and smiled, "Are you never tempted to go back to Ferelden?" she asked.

"No. Why would I return to a place ruled by a murdering fool?"

"Have you no family?"

"I… Yes I have my uncle there, Teagan. I don't think he'd care to see me though, not after what happened." Zindrafel shook her head.

"I left my people of my own free will but I know if I returned I would be accepted without question. There are things I will never understand about you Shemlins."

"We're not all bad." He said. Was that the trace of a pout she could see on his lips? Maybe it was. She smiled, unable to resist.

"Oh? In my experience all I've seen is drunken foolish creatures unable to defend themselves against their own kind." She replied, tossing her hair out her face. Her green eyes flashed at him with a smile she wore so rarely

"That's not fair, you work in a pub in the middle of the slums! I wasn't always this low you know." He stopped walking and turned to face her, "You don't think we're all as bad as the man who grabbed you do you?"

She stopped and looked at him, deep into those golden eyes and she dropped her hands to her sides, "Alistair, I was messing with you, my experiences are not great but not everyone is bad, just as not every Dalish is good." She said. The look of relief in his face as she spoke was almost comical. "Come on, Let's walk a bit further. Then we can have this picnic."

"I've been very rude, do you want me to carry it for you?" he asked.

"Don't be silly, I don't want you peeking at the delicacies hidden within." He looked crestfallen at the prospect, "You can carry it on the way back."

"There's a clearing in among those trees up there, it'll be perfect." Alistair said. "There's soft grass and it's shaded by the trees and the best thing is, no one knows it's there so we won't be disturbed while we talk."

"Just remember that this isn't a date." She said, it was beginning to sound a lot like it was and despite the bud of feelings in her belly, she didn't want it getting that far. What would Cacil say to her after she'd berated him over Mohrel. She'd be made unwelcome in the Alienage that was certain and was it not a bit pathetic that she felt this way about the first male who showed her the slightest bit of attention? What was she even doing here? She didn't know but she wasn't about to leave now. She let Alistair lead her through the trees and into the clearing he had spoken of. It was beautiful.

Dappled sunlight filtered through the gentle willow branches, the rustle through the leaves mixed with the babble of the little stream creating the perfect music for their lunch. The long grass tickled the soles of her naked feet and small blue flowers bloomed in the shady corners of the glade. They released soft scent into the grove and as she stepped into the clearing, Zindrafel breathed deeply through her nose. "Alistair, it's wonderful."

"I knew you'd love it." He said as she walked around the clearing, taking in all the smells as she moved. The sound of insects silenced as she stepped passed with a light pace. She knew Alistair was watching her as she moved but she didn't care, there was too much green for her to pay attention to him right now. "Is this what being out here does to you?"

"What do you mean?" she asked turning to face him with her hands on her hips.

"You're alive."

"Of course I'm alive." She said. He cocked his head to one side before shrugging. He pointed at the blanket on the top of her blanket, she passed it to him and he spread it over the ground. He flopped down and eventually Zindrafel joined him, all the while, unaware that they were being watched.


	6. Chapter 6

"Is that fresh bread?" Alistair asked as Zindrafel handed him a roll from the picnic basket. She nodded and took one for herself as well.

"I picked them up this morning on the way to meeting you. I got this as well. It isn't as fresh as the bread but it isn't as hard as some of the stuff we've had recently." She said holding up a block of cheese. Alistair's face was a picture.

"I can't remember the last time I ate fresh bread, or any form of cheese." He said as she handed him a slice. She shook her head, he had eaten cheese the other evening at the inn while drunk, she'd served it to him personally. But then, he had said he couldn't remember the last time and she well believed it. He took a huge bite from the soft roll and murmured approval, he swallowed before saying, "Zindrafel, you really know how to treat a man." A bark of laughter escaped her lips and her cheeks coloured red. Alistair frowned at her blush before realising what he'd said, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean-"

"It's OK Alistair." She replied.

"No, I should think more about what I'm saying, one of these days it's going to get me into trouble again and I should know better by now."

"Alistair-"

"Really bad trouble and-"

"Quit rambling Alistair." She said, sharper than she wanted. It had the desired effect however and he turned to face her, "Just enjoy the food and don't worry about offending me, there is nothing you can say that hasn't been said to me before."

"Yes, I know, but not by me and I'd like to stay in your good graces." He said, taking a bite of the bread. She did the same and the homely scent of baked bread hit her nose as the soft taste brushed her tongue. She moaned and nodded her head, "These are wonderful." She said. It had been a long time since she'd eaten bread that wasn't a bit stale, it was well worth the money from her stash, besides, it's not like she did this often, if ever!

They finished their rolls in silence, enjoying the warmth of the sun and the beauty of the place as they did so. The breeze brushed the leaves of the trees enough to keep them getting too hot as they sat. After she'd finished, Zindrafel pulled out a bottle of watered cider and pulled the stopper. She drank deeply, enjoying the tang of apple and how its sweetness washed away the bitterness of the cheese. Once done, she handed it to Alistair and he did likewise before handing it back. "I'm afraid I don't have anything for desert; I spent my spare money on the rolls." She said, looking down at the floor. How had it ever come to this? Not being able to spare a couple of coins for an apple or two.

"It doesn't need it." He said, "It's fine as it is." She gave him a grateful smile before leaning back on her elbows. "Tell me of your home?"

"Why? It's a two roomed little place I share with my cousin. I don't like it there, it smells vile because of the rubbish in the alienage and I want to leave." She said, a smile creeping onto her face.

"Not that home! Stop making fun of me."

"Really Alistair, there isn't much to tell of my home, my old home. It was beautiful and full of life but it was as cool and dispassionate as winter. My people seemed to be losing their vivacity and I wanted out. I'll say one thing about you Shemlins, you're a passionate bunch of creatures." She looked into his golden eyes as she said this and the fire kindling there made her breath catch in her throat. It was not a tryst. It wasn't. As she thought it she knew she was lying to herself, had been all along.

"I'll take that as a compliment then." He said, smiling that pretty smile of his. She returned it even as she wondered what she was getting herself into. What was she doing? A rustle from the dense undergrowth behind her made her turn her head and she looked into the bushes. There was nothing there surely but even as she thought it a cold shiver ran through her and she shuddered. "What is it?"

"I thought I heard something." She said twisting so she could scan the undergrowth further.

"Who could be there?" Alistair said with a shrug.

"I don't know, I don't even know if I did hear anything."

"Are you ashamed to be here with me?" Alistair asked.

"Of course not." She said turning back to face him, "Why would you think that?"

"Well, I'm a drunk and you're a beautiful strong willed woman, I'm a human, you're and elf, I know how that is viewed by both our people and… I don't know, why are you here with me anyway?" he asked, reverting to his rambling once again.

"You think I'm beautiful?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him, forgetting at once there might be someone lingering in the undergrowth behind her. Alistair's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. She turned away and climbed to her feet, "I should be heading back Alistair," she said. "I still have a whole load of things I have to do and I'm in early in the morning tomorrow."

"So soon?" he asked. She nodded.

"I get one day off a week to get all my chores done and catch up on things." She said looking away again, "I hope, one day, to have more time for fun things but right now, I have to concentrate on getting away from this…" she said, waving her hand as she trailed off.

"You don't have to explain yourself to me Zindrafel," Alistair said, "I have enjoyed our time spent together today; we can do this again sometime?"

"Can you stay sober?" she asked.

"I can try."

"If you can do that for me, we can do this again."

"Seems a fair deal to me." He said standing up. He grabbed the blanket, shook it out, folded it and handed it back to her. She then passed him the basket and turned back to the path they'd walked up. He held his arm out and she linked hers through his. His arm was firm under her grip and she could smell the scented oil he'd bathed in on his skin. She took a deep breath through her nose and let the scent linger, it was lovely and she wanted to remember it after he'd gone and she was back scrubbing the floor. He smiled down at her and she knew this was how she'd always remember him, with the sun shining through his strawberry blond hair, his golden eyes beaming.

They walked arm in arm until they saw the city gates, then she unhooked herself and took the basket back from Alistair. Maybe she was a little nervous of anyone seeing them together in anything other than friendship. When had they crossed that line? They'd not done anything except talk? Still, better safe than sorry. She gave him a wan smile before they approached the guards. He nodded to her and they walked through the city gate in silence. Once on the other side she smiled, "Thank you for understanding my hesitation."

"I don't want to cause you trouble." He said and she could see he meant it. She looked down at the floor, suddenly ashamed of her reasons. What did it really matter if anyone saw them together? Did their opinions matter that much? She was shocked at herself when she realised the answer was yes, it did matter. "Can I walk you home?"

"To the arch, there's no point going further than that." She replied, he nodded and they continued through the packed streets of the city. The smell of the place had intensified in the heat of the day, if you breathed too deeply, the stench of horse shit, filth and garbage was enough to make anyone gag. "Welcome home." She said as Alistair screwed his face up.

"I see why you want to leave!" he said as they hurried out of the main road. It was a short cut through the back alleys before they were at the alienage archway once more. "So I guess I will see you soon then?" he asked

"That you will." She said. "Thank you for today."

"I had a good time." He nodded. Zindrafel turned to go when his hand caught hers, for a moment, she feared he would pull her back into an embrace. Thankfully, all he did was give her hand a squeeze. The fire that shot through her at his touch was unexpected, though not unwelcome, and bound to be troublesome. He dropped her hand and strode off with some purpose, for a moment she thought she'd said something, maybe he'd felt the burn from her and had fled. She knew she should do. If she had any sense left in her, she would leave now and never see him again, whether she had the savings to do so or not. She let out a sigh and turned for her own home.

When she got there she saw Cacil sitting at the table in their kitchen, a look of fear on his face. Next to him was Horen, Morhel's father. His dark eyes narrowed on her and she was sure the temperature had fallen in the house, "And where have you been this afternoon?" he asked in a tone that brokered no arguments.


	7. Chapter 7

Zindrafel looked from her cousin's frightened face to the stern countenance of Horen. They sat at her kitchen table, leaning forward. She was once again a frightened child being grilled by her masters. She swallowed and straightened her back, "So… where have you been?" he asked again, his eyebrows narrowing at her.

"What is it to you where I've been?" she tossed her hair back and placed her hands on her hips. "Why are you even here?"

"I've heard some startling tales that you've been cavorting with Shemlins." Horen said. He folded his arms over his chest and leaned back.

"What concern is this of yours?"

"If my daughter is to marry, I would have her join a reputable family, not one that associates willingly with Shemlins." He said. Zindrafel stood there a moment, her mouth open. Her nails bit into the palms of her hands and she forced herself to relax. She looked at her cousin's pleading face and swallowed back the retort brewing on her lips.

"Is it wrong of me to make friends?" she said, changing tactic instead, she looked at Cacil for support but he refused to meet her eyes, instead finding something fascinating in the wood grain of the table. Horen sneered at her and snorted.

"What's wrong with your own people?"

"Everything." She barked before she could stop herself, "This is the exact reason I left the tribe in the first place. Our lack of understanding and unwillingness to learn is going to cause us some serious harm one day." She said.

"I disagree, we must preserve our way of life, these other races have no respect for the ways of others. The more we mingle with them, the more we lose ourselves. But this is not the reason I came to visit today, I want to know my daughter will be safe and I can see that's not the case."

"I shouldn't worry, I will be gone from here in a month or two and then Cacil will be a safe a bet as any for your girl." She said unable to keep the bitter tone out of her voice. How had he known she'd been out of town with someone? She'd only just got back and she was certain no one had seen her coming or going. Maybe he was concerned about the other night when Alistair had walked her back. Again, the voice in her head told her she should leave it well alone and walk away. She knew she couldn't. Horen nodded as though he was the wisest elf in the world and rose, scrapping his chair on the floor as he did so.

"Well, I think it can wait until you're out the way before the courtship can begin." He said. Cacil managed to look crestfallen. All Zindrafel could do was curl and uncurl her fists as Horen left their two roomed house. Once the door had banged shut, she rounded on her cousin.

"Thank you for your support there Cacil, I really appreciated it." she spat.

"You've been with Shemlins Zin, what was I supposed to say?"

"You could have stuck up for me at least a bit, not looked at the desk and pretended to not be there." She said.

"I love Morhel." His protest sounded weak.

"I guess that's more important than anything then. I thought you had my back, like when we were children, but I suppose that's not the case anymore is it?" she said. He looked down at the table again and the urge to wrap her hands around his neck and throttle sense into him was so strong she had trouble resisting. "Did you ever stop to ask me what I was doing? Do you even know what I've been doing?" he shook his head, "Nothing has happened between myself and any of the Shemlins I have been 'cavorting' with. He made it sound so sordid. Maker's breath what do you take me for?" she said, stopping her pacing of the floor and facing her cousin, "Well?"

"Zin, I-"

"We went for a walk. That was it. Nothing happened but then you know that already don't you? You were the one spying on us." She was almost screaming at her cousin but couldn't seem to stop the words from flowing from her mouth.

"I wasn't there."

"You were hiding in the bushes, I heard you!"

"No Zindrafel. I've been working most the day. Horen was here when I returned, he was looking for you." Cacil said, finding his voice at last. He stood and held his hands out to her palm out.

"Don't stand there and lie to me." She shouted. "I can't be here another minute." She turned and stormed out the door, letting it slam behind her.

Zindrafel's anger left her as she walked under the archway of the alienage; she flopped down onto the steps and buried her face in her hands. Her cheeks were hot with wetness, she'd been crying it seemed. How dare Cacil make those accusations at her, not defend her when her reputation came under attack. From one of her own people too. Yet, underneath all that, she wondered how clean her reputation was. She had been associating with Shemlins while she was not working and this was as bad in Horen's eyes as what he'd been suggesting. At least if she had done something with Alistair other than talk she would have earned such questioning. Maybe next time she wouldn't hold back, really give them something to talk about.

She looked up and gazed at the still busy street, people rushed about their business, not paying her any heed at all, just another elf servant dressed in rags at the side of the road. Not worth a second glance, those that looked her way scanned over her as if she was a part of the archway. The last of her anger left her and she shivered, the wind had changed and there was the definite chill in the air. She couldn't help think of her cousin, the helpless look on his face and his protestation gave her pause for thought. He'd said he wasn't there. She knew him well; his skill as a hunter and woodsman were matched only by her own. If he was watching her, she'd never had known he was there. There was no denying that fact. So, if Cacil wasn't watching her, who was?

A shiver passed through her and she wrapped her arms close around her. She tried to think who it could be who was watching her. What could anyone possibly want with her? She was a nobody, just a bar hand at The Hanged Man with a big dream of fleeing the city for a greener place. No, there was nothing she had that anyone wanted.

What if it wasn't her they were watching? It could be Alistair, he was a traitor in Ferelden, surely there would be a bounty on his head, someone might be waiting for the right moment to seize him and cash him in. Dead or alive, she'd seen the posters on the Chantry boards. She stood up, her heart pounding in her chest. Blood thudded in her ears; then she was running. Away from the alienage and into Lowtown. She dodged people and traffic and pelted as fast as she could towards the area she knew Alistair lived. She only hoped that she would reach him first.


	8. Chapter 8

Zindrafel pelted head long down the cobbled streets into the darker part of Lowtown. The only thought as she dodged around the last of the shoppers was getting to Alistair's. What if she was too late? She rounded a corner and onto the dirty street where all the Shemlin refugees were dumped once they'd filed into the city. She stopped dead. Paused to catch her breath, she dragged in one ragged breath after another until it ceased to burn. She looked up and realised she had no idea which one Alistair lived in. What was worse; people were starting to stare at her. She pulled herself upright again and continued at a brisk walk.

She did her best to steal sidelong glances into the windows, trying to avoid being too obvious about what she was doing but gave this up. It made her feel conspicuous, more so than she already felt. What was an elf like her doing in the Shemlin part of the town? She could hear the questions in the minds of those she passed. Swallowing hard she continued on her way, her heart was still pounding and she wiped her sweating palms on the front of her dress. This was not going well. She stopped on a street corner and looked down the new road. It looked identical to the last one. If she wasn't careful she was going to get lost and there were some untoward people lurking in this part of the city.

"You alright?" a gruff voice behind her caused her to start. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"I…" she turned and took in the person who had spoke. It was an elderly gentleman with deep set dark eyes in a button of a face. "I'm looking for a friend of mine," she said, deciding the truth would be better than anything in this situation.

"Aren't we all?" he replied rearranging his thick dark coat. Why he was wearing one on such a balmy night, she couldn't guess.

"Sorry?" she said with a frown.

"No offence meant girl, who's you're friend."

"Alistair, he's one of the Ferelden refugees and I think something may have happened to him, I need to find him. He's tall, strawberry blonde hair, golden eyes…" She said, trying to keep the rising panic out of her voice.

"The drunk one?"

"How many Alistair's could there be in this city that meet that description?" she said, knowing she sounded rude, "Sorry, I'm worried." He waved a hand at her, dismissing her terseness.

"You're close, it's the third house on the right back the way you came."

"Thank you so much." Zindrafel said, "You have no idea how much you've helped me." She said turning away

"He's lucky to have one such as you looking after him, that's all I can say, good evening." He said, nodding his head at her and walking away. She pelted to the door the old man had pointed her to and raised her hand to pound on the wooden obstacle. She stopped herself before she did so. The place was dark, silent. Maybe she was too late. She shook her head, banishing the thought, then knocked on the door. She stepped back and after a second or two, heard shuffling within the house before the door opened by the tiniest fraction. "Can I help?" a sleep confused voice said.

"Alistair?"

"Mmhm."

"Oh, Maker's Breath." She said, letting out a breath she didn't realise she'd been holding.

"Zin? What're you doing here?"

"I-"

"Look, come in and tell me what's happened." He said, opening the door and letting her in. He was dressed, barely, in a dark rope wrapped around him and long woollen pants. She avoided looking at him as she followed him into the house. He indicated a chair for her and she flopping into it. She suddenly felt very silly as she watched him move about the small room. How could she think someone would be interested in capturing the innocent drunk? He poured her a hot drink of something and handed it to her. The smell of nettle and honey reached her nose and she let out a sigh. "Now, tell me what's wrong."

"It all seems so silly now." She said, her face colouring.

"Come on, you didn't risk coming over here on a whim, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I had a fight with my cousin and his soon to be father-in-law. They were waiting for me when I got back. Anyway that's not the point. We were ebing watched when we were out and I got to thinking that no one would want to spy on me. I thought they were after you and then-"

"You panicked and ran to find me." Alistair said finishing for her. She nodded.

"And you were here, sleeping." She said.

"No one's trying to find me. No one is interested in me at all here,"

"Not quite." She sipped at her tea and looked away at the floor.

"Oh?"

"I'm interested in you." She said. His cheeks coloured a little at that and he turned his gaze to the wall.

"I can't see why, I'm just a drunken Shemlin with a bit of a colourful past. One that has got you into trouble without doing anything by the look of it and that isn't a good thing. I want to be with you but I don't want to cause you bother and I don't know how to stop that." Alistair said, letting his mouth run.

"It's nothing to worry about." She replied drinking some more of the delicious tea. "My cousin and most of my people are fools."

"And you'll leave them behind soon right?" she nodded but noted there was a tone of regret when he said it. He yawned and a wave of guilt flooded through her.

"I'm so sorry I woke you." She said.

"It's fine." He said, "I got to see you again, twice in one day." She laughed and he smiled at her. It was a wonderful smile that lit up his face, changing his whole expression. Crow's feet cracked around his eyes and the sparkle danced as she laughed along with him.

"I should go." She said, setting her empty mug aside.

"You don't have to."

"It's getting late and I don't want to make things worse between Cacil and me." She said.

"I can walk you back if you like."

"No. You're not dressed and I'll be ok." she leaned over and laid her hand on his arm. "I appreciate it though." He regarded her a moment, there was a gleam in his eye that hadn't been there before and for a moment, it frightened her. She withdrew her hand and it died as quickly as it rose.

"Sure?"

"Yes." She said getting up from the little wooden chair. He stood to and followed her to the door. "I'll apologise again, I've been a silly girl today." She said before he opened it.

"Never think that." Alistair said, resting his strong hand on her shoulder, "I'm glad I have someone who cares about me."

She nodded. "I'll see you soon."

"Yes." He said, smiling once again. Zindrafel left then, unable to stay any longer, she walked from his door; fled down the street, only slowing when she'd turned the corner. What an idiot she felt. How could she have been so worked up about such an unsubstantial threat. She must be losing it, it was the city, doing it to her. The sooner she was out of it, the better. Except she was unsure if that was true now. Damn it, this was getting too complicated. Far too complicated.


	9. Chapter 9

The next few days, Zindrafel kept to herself. Alistair didn't enter The Hanged Man and she didn't go to visit him either. She missed his smile and tendency to ramble at her more than she thought she would; even Varrik noticed her more dour expression. He even asked her about it but she blamed it on the weather and the time of the moon phase, to which he waved a gruff hand and muttered something about Dalish customs under his breath. She kept a small smile after that and people seemed less inclined to ask after her mood.

Cacil had also left her alone now, he'd said he was going to look for a place of his own to live in instead of sharing with her, saying how inappropriate it was for them to share the same sleeping quarters and that he wanted his own space. She accepted this with a stony silence, knowing the real reason was Horen's pressure on him to wash his hands of her. The room had been fine three weeks ago, why was it not now? Morhel and her father. She'd let the insult slide, knowing that at least if Cacil moved away, she'd have a lot more privacy and less people prying into her affairs.

She'd be free of their prying. Free to do as she pleased, free to pursue Alistair without it affecting Cacil and his courtship plans…

Zindrafel shook her head. This train of thought was not going to help her get what she wanted – out of Kirkwall. The crush, the fluttering of her heart at the thought of him, was going to get her nothing but hurt, she'd had enough trouble as it was.

"Hey. Daydreamer. You serving tonight?" It was Isabella and for once Zindrafel didn't mind her harsh tone. Maker knew she deserved it for being so distracted.

"Of course." She replied, pouring out ale from the good barrel usually reserved for better customers than her. Isabella nodded and paid her willingly enough.

"Heard about your boy?" Isabella asked as she took a long pull of the ale.

"No." Zindrafel replied shaking her head. Maker did everyone know about her and Alistair? They'd not even done anything besides go for a walk.

"Joined the city watch he has." She said lowering her lashes, trying to gauge her reaction. Zindrafel raised her eyebrows, her mouth a perfect 'O'.

"But that's good right?" she asked.

"Of course, gets him out of here, away from the drunk tank and doing something again. I don't know how well he'll do but I'm sure he will make a respectable watchman." Isabella said, "Might be worth keeping a hold on him after all." She added with a snort which betrayed her real thoughts. She walked away, leaving Zindrafel alone with her thoughts once more.

A watchman. It would suit him. She looked up at the bar and smiled to herself, would beat him hanging around here and drinking himself to death, that much was certain. Norah coughed and Zindrafel jumped. "Maker! You startled me." She said placing her hand on her chest. Norah gave her a warm smile for once and coupled it with a little laugh.

"Sorry Zin. Look, I know it's the worst job in this place but would you mind cleaning out the privy?" she said. There wasn't the hint of an apology on her face though. Zindrafel sighed.

"Of course." She said without any enthusiasm. She left the bar to fill up the bucket. Once done she dragged it to the privy, walking as slowly as she possibly could. This was the worst job working at this place. She opened the door and let the air in having made the mistake of going straight in before. The smell hit her and she held her breath for a moment. Once it was clear she threw the water over the small building and went to refill the bucket.

The third time she did this a hand brushed her arm. For the second time that evening, she jumped. "Curse it!" she cried.

"Zin. I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to scare you." It was Alistair, she turned to face him and a smile erupted onto her face. He was dressed in the uniform of a watchman, there was a sword strapped at his side and something else she'd never seen on him before as well. The look of pride. "What do you think?" he asked.

"Oh Alistair." She said, "You look… well-"

"You don't like it?"

"No, I love it."

"Really?" he asked taking the bucket from her and setting it aside.

"Of course. Look at you. Your dressed wonderfully, you're clean, well turned out and there isn't one trace of vomit on you." She laughed as she finished and he laughed along with her.

"I think this is the start of something new for me." He said.

"So do I." Zindrafel said picking up the bucket again. She handed it to him, "Seeing how you're here, can you fill this for me while I fetch the brush."

He did as she asked and he threw the last bucket over the outhouse. She took the stiff bristled brush and began scrubbing the floor. "You don't have to help her you know." Norah said to Alistair as they watched her scrub, "She's lazy and will let you do the work for her if she can get away with it."

"Unlike you, who works so hard all the time? You're in here day and night scrubbing the floor and working your fingers 'til they're raw." Alistair replied. She harrumphed and stalked off. "Sorry, that might cause you more trouble than it was worth." He said when she was out of earshot.

"No, it's worth it just to see the look on her face. She's not used to the patrons sticking up for her fellow barmaids." Zindrafel said leaning on the end of the brush.

"Won't she make your life difficult for it?"

"No more than normal." She shrugged. He raised an eyebrow. "Truthfully Alistair, you know elves can't lie!"

"That's the silliest thing I've ever heard. Of course you can lie. I just happen to believe you this time. She laughed before giving the privy a final brush over.

"I'm glad things are working out for you Alistair. You cut a fine figure in your new uniform and the weapon at your side suits you."

"It's a bit like being a warden again but with less, I don't know, less blight creatures looking at you." He said with a smile.

"I must confess though, I've done myself no favours talking you into sobering up and sorting yourself out. Now who's going to save me from wandering fingers in the tavern? I've missed seeing you these past couple of days." She said.

"Really?"

"Of course."

"I'll have to make a point of coming to visit you then. Until you leave, if you still plan on going that is." He said. She nodded even though she was no longer sure what she wanted to do. Leaving seemed to be a difficult subject to think about when he was stood in front of her looking so very handsome. "Well, I'll keep seeing you and making sure there are no swooping fingers until then, so long as you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind. I'd better get back though; else my life really will be made difficult." She said.

"You and me both. I've got my first duty tonight and I'm eager not to make a mess of things." He said, falling in step with her as she walked back to the inn, albeit at the slowest pace she could manage.

"You'll get on fine with it Alistair, you're smart enough to know what you're doing."

"I'm flattered you think so." He said, giving her one of those smiles that made her stomach leap about. He took her hand before they reached the door. "With your permission lady." She nodded and he kissed the back of her hand, just brushing her skin with his lips. "I will see you anon." he added before walking away. She let go of the breath she hadn't known she held and sighed. What a love sick buffoon she was turning into. She entered the building and dumped the brush and bucket in their station. She resumed her place behind the bar, Norah was nowhere to be seen, she could still feel the pleasant burn of his lips on her hand and she smiled. Maybe things would be all right after all. Maybe she should stay.


	10. Chapter 10

That's it, she was leaving. The evening had been more than a tough one at work and her lazy co-workers had just let her struggle alone. It had taken the even tempered Varrik to step behind the bar and lend her a hand. It was hard to believe that only a few short hours before, she was considering staying in the Maker forsaken place. Zindrafel stormed through the street back to her house, unaware that the rain had soaked her through to her skin. There was no one around to get in her way and when she arrived back at her house, it too was deserted. She reached under the mattress of her bed and pulled at the floorboard. She added her meagre coppers to it and looked at the pile. It was taking too long to grow. She closed her eyes and bit her tongue, it was that or let the day make her weep; something she'd sworn never to do again.

She arose instead and pulled off her wet clothes before replacing them with warm dry ones. She pushed back her wet mousy coloured hair and climbed under her thin wool blanket. The straw poked through her clothes as it always did but it was comfortable none the less. Her feet stopped burning and her eyes drifted closed, she was asleep moments later.

The morning bloomed bright and clear, although she was back at work in a few hours, Zindrafel felt better than she had the night before. There was still no sign of Cacil but then, she didn't expect to see him for a while, Morhel wouldn't like it. At least he hadn't left the place untidy she thought as she found a stale roll to eat for breakfast. Her thought soon turned to Alistair and how he had faired the previous night on his first watch. She hoped he'd managed to get the job done without any problems.

A knock at the door broke her reverie, who in Kirkwall would think of calling on her at this time of the morning. She crossed to the door and opened it a fraction. She frowned at what she saw: Watchmen. Two of them, neither of which she knew. She opened the door further, "Can I help you?" she asked.

"I understand you are the next of kin for Alistair Theirin?" the taller one asked.

"Tall, human, a bit gorky looking?" the other added.

"I didn't know he had me listed as next of kin, but if there is a problem I will help any way I can. Is he safe?" she asked as an afterthought, maybe something bad had happened, she hoped not.

"He is indeed safe." the first said, she didn't like the disapproval in his voice when he said this. Her stomach sank and she swallowed her throat dry all of a sudden.

"What's happened?" she asked.

"He was found passed out at his post last night." the second watchman said.

"Had he been hit on the head?" she raised her eyebrow at the smirks that appeared on both the watchman's faces.

"Not quite, there was an empty bottle found in his hand and the distinct smell of whiskey about him." the first watchman said as the other one nodded.

"I see… What do you want me to do about it?" she said. "I assume you're here for more than just to tell me about his failings."

"It's a fining offence, being drunk on watch."

"So take it out his pay. I assume you pay people for being in the watch." she snapped.

"It's not so easy as that, he hasn't earned enough to cover the fine-"

"So you're here to take the rest from me? Is that right?" they both nodded and she sighed, biting back the next retort on her tongue. Best not get another fine on top of what she already had to pay, thinking of which, "How much?"

"It's seven silver remaining."

"Wait here." she said. The watchmen nodded and she shut the door on them before heading to her stash of coins. She ripped up the floorboard and pulled the little wooden box, which contained her life savings, out. She counted out the required amount before returning it to its place. There were precious few coins left in it now and most of them were bent coppers, not worth the amount written on them. Zindrafel returned to the watchmen and handed them the coins. "Where is he now?" she asked, her face darkening.

"He was returned to his accommodation."

"I take it he has lost his job as a watchman?"

"If we fired every watchman who was caught drinking at his post ma'am, we'd have no watchmen left, still, an offense is an offense and must be dealt with according to the rules. I'm sorry to cause you such distress." the other nodded alone as the first spoke.

"It's not your fault." she said as they turned away. She took a deep breath before leaving her place. As she walked, her blood fired up, by the time she reached Alistair's door, she was furious.

Zindrafel kicked the door open and strode into the small apartment Alistair called home. She could hear his snores coming from another room. She paced in and nudged him with her foot. He moaned and rolled over. Zindrafel glanced around, spotted what she was looking for and left Alistair sleep for a moment longer. She returned with a bucket of freezing water and threw it over him.

She revelled in his struggling, pathetic surprise for a brief moment. His face dropped and his mouth closed when he saw it was her. Good. "Zin…?"

"Don't you dare Zin' me." she said through clenched teeth. "How could you?"

"What?"

"Don't play innocent with me. I've just had two watchmen at my door telling me all about it."

"Oh."

"Is that all you got to say to me? 'Oh?' Do you have any idea what they just took from me? What I had to give up because you cannot keep a promise?" she said, her voice rising as she spoke.

"What?" he said as a shiver passed through him. Zindrafel didn't even flinch at the movement.

"I had to pay them your fine, I can't leave this place now even if I wanted to and that's your fault." she said throwing the bucket to the floor.

"I'll make it up to you Zindrafel, I promise I will. I'll get your money back I swear." he looked at the floor as he spoke, not daring to raise his eyes to look at her face.

"Keep your words Alistair, you've broken one how could I trust you to keep another? I don't ever want to hear another word you have to say," she replied. She strode for the door, not daring to stay a moment longer. A lump formed in her throat.

"Wait!" he said, standing as if to follow her.

"Why should I? I gave up everything I held dear because I believed you'd be able to change and this is what I get back? You're nothing but a stupid Shemlin, go back to your vomit covered bed, I'm done with you." she said over her shoulder. She saw Alistair sink down onto the floor before she slammed the door shut behind her.

Zindrafel strode away from his apartment, not stopping until she reached the arch that indicated the end of Lowtown. She slumped against it and let her pounding heart stop racing. She drank in the cool air and stilled her mind. The sharp pain of disappointment still stuck in her but she no longer felt she was going to cry. The money could be re-earned but the broken trust was another matter. She took another deep breath, swallowing the bitter thoughts and continued on her way. It was about time she started her shift at The Hanged Man so she turned in that direction. It was going to be a long shift.


	11. Chapter 11

Varrik was the only one to notice her distemper. He spotted it as soon as she walked in the door. He noticed it when he asked her for ale. He told her as she was sweeping the floor and finally asked her about it when all was quiet and they were the only ones in the tavern. Corff and Norah had retired for the afternoon, a cheeky look exchanged between them as they climbed the stairs. They'd be a while and the place was deserted.

"Out with it girl, what's eating your goat?" Varrik said taking a long pull of ale. It surprised Zindrafel how Varrik's drinking never bothered her, but Alistair's drove her mad. "Don't you play dumb with me, I known you too long for such lies."

"It's Alistair." Zindrafel said, choking back a sob.

"What's the Shemlin done now?"

"He joined the city watch-"

"That's a good thing right?" Varrik said with a frown on his rugged face.

"It would be, he was caught drunk, dead drunk, how he used to be in here, at his post. They fined him for it. He listed me as next of kin and I had to pay it." She explained, saying it out loud and so simply made her think she was over reacting to the whole thing. Varrik's eyes narrowed, maybe he thought the same. "It was the broken promise. He swore to me that he'd stay sober and not make a fool of himself."

"Aaah, there is the problem then. The broken promise."

"I was forced to pay with the money I've been saving to get out of the city. I'm back to where I was six months ago and what for? All I have to show for it is a broken promise and a worthless friend." Zindrafel said, spitting the words as though they were poison.

"Funny." Varrik said with a snort.

"I'm not laughing."

"No, not that kind of funny, you still consider him a friend."

"No-"

"You just called him a worthless friend. A worthless friend is better than no friend at all right?" Varrik said finishing his mug of ale. Zindrafel sighed, when he put it that way it didn't sound so bad. "Alistair has had some bad times of late and meeting you has been a puff of fresh air for the lad. He's not perfect and bound to make some mistakes along the way. You're not perfect either so you'll make your share too. Don't give up on him because he fell at this jump, he'll make the next one. Just needs a bit of faith in him."

"It just-" she said looking down at the floor.

"Betrayal stings at first Zindrafel but this isn't the worst there is and I think you know that really. Turn your chin up and give it some time." Varrik said, "I could use some more ale if it please you." He added handing her his empty mug.

"Of course." She took the mug from his outstretched hand, walked behind the bar and refilled the mug. He'd given her much to think about and she began to ponder this as she handed the mug back to him. "Thank you Varrik."

"Don't mention it girl. Anything to get that awful frown off your face." He said. She gave him a half smile before fetching her broom. She swept the floor even though it hardly needed the attention. She kept her mind away from the subject of Alistair and what to do with him and focused on the non-existent dust on the floor.

She kept going long after she should have stopped, Zindrafel yawned, she was ready for her home and to sink into her straw bed. It wasn't long before Norah and Corff returned to the bar and dismissed her for the night. She was covering the afternoon shift the following day and a decent night's sleep would be wonderful.

"Don't forget your smile tomorrow girl." Varrik called at her. She shot him her best smile before leaving the inn. In the street there were a few people around still, some of which she knew. George even waved at her as she passed him. She dropped in a little curtsey and he laughed his gruff rubble as she passed. The sun had well and truly set and the night had pulled in. She skipped across the street began the short walk back to her home.

Varrik's words echoed in her mind as she walked along. It was time she thought on what he'd said and found that underneath her still hot anger, he was right. Alistair was a Shemlin alright and as such, he wasn't perfect. Neither was she and she couldn't fail to realise that he was trying his best. He'd been through a lot, like Varrik had reminded her, and had she really expected him to get it right the first time? How many times had she got anything right the first time? Never, that she could remember anyway.

Zindrafel decided that he owed her an apology, as well as a few coins to make up for the loss to her collection, but that would be enough. So long as he made that apology, things would be square, at least until she'd got enough money to leave the city. That was still her plan, the sooner she was out of this madness, the better. She'd known deep down, all along that this was just a road to trouble and look where it had landed her, right in the deep end of trouble. No one to blame but herself she guessed. It wasn't as though Cacil would be at home to talk to about it either, not that she'd ever want to face his 'I told you so' face. He'd revelled in her discomfort since they were children and this was an opportunity not to be missed.

Thinking of her cousin brought a pang to her heart, she was really going to miss his company, they'd known each other for a long long time and not to have him about and underfoot was going to take a lot of getting used to.

Zindrafel didn't notice where she was until she passed by the arch that led into Lowtown. She paused and looked down the cobbled path and let out a sigh, an altogether different pang ruptured her chest before she was able to turn away. Maybe it wasn't going to be so easy to forgive Alistair after all. She could only try.

Heavy boots sounded behind her, she went to turn but a large hand clamped her shoulder. Another covered her mouth, "Time you came with us," a voice hissed in her ear; she struggled as huge arms encircled her narrow waist. "Oh no you don't." a cloth was forced over her mouth; her eyes became heavy as she was forced to breathe in the horrific scent. Then everything went black.


	12. Chapter 12

Zindrafel regained consciousness and found herself in a dank room. She was lying on a bed on mildew ridden straw which smelled of damp. She shook her head to clear the fuzz, the room lurched with her as she moved, not a good sign. She laid her heavy head back down again, contenting herself to use her eyes to look around. The walls and floor were made of bare granite, kept tight together with hard mortar. There was a thick wooden door on one wall, there was no window. The room boasted no other decoration or ornament, not even a bucket to use as a privy. It was an oubliette; whoever had captured her had shoved her here to forget about her.

Who would want to capture her anyway? She was nothing but a Dalish bartender, and not a very good one at that. She flicked through all the people she had offended recently and could only come up with Horen. He'd not stoop this low, would he? Cause strife between her and Cacil maybe but never this. If he had she'd never be able to prove it, even if she did manage to get out of the cell she was in. If not him, then who else? Someone who'd use her to get to Alistair the traitor? They'd not been seen together by many and who would want to get at him now anyway? She thought of the person who'd been spying on them while they'd shared the picnic. Could there be someone after him after all?

Zindrafel lay on the straw for a long time, her thoughts cycling round her head endlessly like a fish in a bowl. She drifted into a doze, her mind still playing over the scenarios that could have led to her capture. Someone would notice she was gone wouldn't they? Suddenly, Zindrafel wasn't so sure, she'd made it clear she didn't like it in the city and wanted to leave and she didn't have so many friends at the inn if she was honest. Most of them were patrons and she one of the serving staff. Corff and Norah would notice she hadn't turned in for her shift by now but would most likely be complaining of the work they had to do in her stead. George and Mitch had said a grand total of about twenty words to her between them. She'd fallen out with Alistair which left Varrik. He knew of her desire to leave so she doubted her would register her absence as unusual. That left Cacil. Would he want to come and find her, it would sure cause trouble between him and his love, especially if her father was behind her disappearance.

She remembered reading about all the other elves that had disappeared and shuddered, they were usually found floating in the sea a few days later – mutilated and beaten, among other things. She hoped to the Maker that those were not the ones who had taken her. She'd not go out without a fight, though how decent a fight would depend on whether they drugged her again or not.

When the door creaked, she jumped.

It opened with a slow whine. Zindrafel pushed her hair back from her face and sat up. She folded her arms over her chest and held her chin high; there was no need for her captors to see her fear. The Shemlin who stepped around the door was not what she expected at all. He was a slight stooped man with greying hair and deep lines around his eyes and mouth. He wore tattered baggy clothes that clung to his gaunt frame. His blue eyes were stony and he regarded her with a frown.

"What do you want with me?" she demanded.

"Your silence." he replied. His voice was a high bark. Fine, he could have that for nothing. He scanned her face once more before placing a jug on the floor. It was followed by a bowl of what looked like gruel. So they were going to feed her after all then. "I suggest you eat." The way he said it made it less of a suggestion and more of a demand.

"May I have a bucket?" Zindrafel said. The door slammed shut behind the old man and she let out her held breath. She crawled over to the jug of water and sniffed it; it didn't smell odd so she took a small sip. It was cool and clear as a spring stream so she drank the lot down, not realising how thirsty she was. Then she looked at the lumpy gruel, she'd seen more attractive vomit but she supposed she must eat something. She picked up the bowl and took a small mouthful. It didn't seem possible but it tasted worse than it looked, she managed three mouthfuls before setting it aside. She returned to the straw and sat back down on it. She didn't know how long it was before the old man came back, he removed the bowl and empty jug and placed a bucket just behind the door for her. She granted him a small smile and he nodded back in return. Then she was alone again.

She wasn't sure how long it was before he returned but when he did, he brought more food and water, he also replaced her used bucket. She thanked him. He remained closed lipped and scowled at her for talking.

This continued for what must have been four days. He visited her twice a day bringing her water and gruel. By his ninth visit, she was eating all the food as well as drinking the water. "What do you want from me?" she'd asked every time he'd called on her. Every time it was the same, her silence. She gave up asking after his tenth visit.

By the time they came for her, she's lost count how many times the old man had been to see her. Her door was thrown open this time, rather than the halting way the old one opened it. The ones who came to see her this time were young, strong built men with tanned faces and harsh visages. She recognised the one who had taken her from the street that night but bit back her tongue; it would do her no good to insult them.

"Time to go." one said as he took hold of her shoulder and hauled her to her feet. He kept it there as he steered her towards the door. "We need some answers off you." The other walked in front of her as she was led through the stone corridors of what looked like an abandoned jailhouse.

"Where are you taking me?" she said, unable to prevent herself from speaking.

"You'll find out soon enough." the one behind her said, his voice as rough as the gravel by the cliffs. Zindrafel swallowed hard, this was not going to be pleasant.


	13. Chapter 13

Zindrafel was right, it wasn't pleasant. They hauled her to the dirtiest room she'd ever seen, worse even than The Hanged Man when she'd just started working there. The stone floor was covered with mouldy straw that could be smelled down the hallway. The walls were infested with some sort of green algae growing in the damp, the air in the hall was foul, and she could taste it with every breath. Breathing through her nose did nothing to get rid of the unpleasant sensation either.

At least this room had windows, she could see sunlight streaming in and she did her best to smile. It was nice to see the sun still shone outside. Turning her head she saw a raised dais at one end of the room. On this, there was an obese man lounging in a chair eating what she thought was a chicken leg. Zindrafel was shoved towards this throne and she stumbled on her feet. Her knees landed in the foul straw and something squash beneath her. She looked down at what she'd landed in but the smell hit her first. A dog barked to her side and she glared at the culprit.

"Glad you could join us." The man on the dais snorted at her and she raised her chin at him. The two that had dragged her in moved to stand behind him, their hands on their weapons in clear warning. What were they so afraid of? Elven magic? They had to be kidding, she had no magic, she didn't even have a knife with which to defend herself. Another scan of the room revealed there were more armed ruffians, she'd not stoop to calling them guards, hiding in the crannies around the wall. They really must be scared to have that many people armed with her in the room.

"I'd have joined you sooner yet I was a little indisposed." she said. The brute let out a cough of laughter and slapped his hand on his oversized knee.

"I bet you couldn't wait to find out why you're here," he said. The smile dropped from his face and she swallowed; her throat dry all of a sudden.

"I admit to being a little curious about that," she said.

"Bait. It's as simple as that, you have access to something we need. We're going to use you to get what we want," he explained.

"And who says I'll go along with your plan?"

"Choice; you don't have one. See, if you want your housemate to keep breathing, you'll play your part fine enough." He said leaning forward. She could see his yellow teeth and the wave of breath that come off him was foul enough to make her retch. He threw the bare chicken bone to the two dogs at his feet, who started snapping and snarling at each other over it. He laughed once more, his great belly rolling along as he convulsed. They had Cacil, how could they have got him? Blood drained from her face when she thought about what they'd do to him. All for her compliance, it didn't make sense, except it did, it made perfect sense. If they wanted to use her to get to Alistair, they'd need something to make her do it, now her cousin was involved and he'd no doubt blame her when he was refused the courtship of Morhel. Her hands trembled under the scrutiny of her captor who could see her thought processes on her face. "See, knew you'd come round to our way of thinking."

"Don't see what else I can do."

"Perfect."

"What do I have to do?"

"Have you ever seen the play about the Princess and the Dragon?" he said.

"Of course not. I'm an elven servant, no one in their right mind would ever take me to a play, or even near the play house." she said making sure she held her head up as she spoke.

"But you know the story?"

"I'm not an idiot Shemlin." she replied rolling her eyes.

"I'd be careful what you say about Shemlin's while you're here. Randolph gets a bit edgy when others refer to his mental capacity." he said indicating the brute on his left. His mouth hung open and the expression on Randolph's face was vacant. Zindrafel frowned but kept her silence, "We need you to play the part of the princess, you just need to sit there screaming to be rescued. The knight in shining armour will rush to your aid and then we'll do our part." he said.

"I'd not bank on him turning up if I were you." she said with a snort. "We had a fall out just before you seized me."

"Oh, he'll come alright. He'll dash at the chance to redeem himself in your eyes, that's just the sort of noble hero he is."

"What do you want him for? At least tell me that much."

Her captor leaned back in his wooden chair and smiled, "It's the money. He's a bounty on his head big enough to set me and mine up for the rest of our lives."

"Will you kill him?"

"What do you care? I thought you'd fell out with him." Zindrafel blinked in the face of the remark and sat back. "I thought as much, keep those feelings out of the play and everything'll be fine. The bounty is increased if he's brought in alive and that's the intension." She nodded, unable to think of anything else to say, "I take your silence for consent, take her back to the cell lads, we'll meet again when the time comes."

The two thugs behind him moved forward and gripped her arms. She was hauled to her feet, which buckled under her, so they half dragged; half carried her back to her oubliette. They threw her onto the dirty straw and slammed the door. She could hear their laughter as they walked away down the corridor.

She sat on the straw in a daze, her thought churning around in her mind, would Alistair come for her, she hoped not. Not because she enjoyed being in the cell but she didn't want any harm to come to him, as it would if he came for her. Still, underneath those thoughts were the ones that wished he would show up and liberate her. She could tell him then how it didn't matter; she'd already forgiven him for what had happened and hope that he in turn would forgive her. She swallowed the lump in her throat that appeared at the thought of him being harmed while trying to aid her. No, she couldn't let that happen, not if she could help it. There had to be a way to change the outcome. She'd always found the Shemlin stories predictable and tedious, maybe she should put her own spin on it, make it more interesting.

Zindrafel lay down on the mouldy straw and let her mind wander, somewhere, there had to be a way for her to interfere with their plans. There just the small matter of finding it and making it work to overcome but if anyone knew anything about overcoming problems she did and she was damned if she was going to go down without a fight.


	14. Chapter 14

This was the stupidest plan she'd ever been involved in. Ever. The idiots who'd captured her had bound her hands together with rope, dragged her out of town, creating as much of a scene as they could. Enough people had noticed her humiliation but it had been a bit too theatrical so she doubted many would think it a serious offence. Then they'd fixed her to a post in the middle of a field and left her to it. They were waiting in a nearby hedge, watching for a rescue party to show up. It seemed they banked all their hopes on the idea Alistair would first hear of the farce and then do something about it. The day was hot, the hottest yet, and the sun reigned over her like a relentless unforgiving king. They'd tied her up at noon, now the sun had trailed its way across the sky. Sweat trickled down her back making her dress stick to her, creating a damp irritating patch that she was unable to itch. The heat made her head ache, stinging sweat crept into her eyes and a violent shake of her head did nothing but make her hair stick to the side of her face.

Small biting insects, invited out by the oppressive heat, found their way to her exposed legs and began making a meal of her. Zindrafel twitched her leg, throwing one off and splattering another with her foot. She sighed and began to hope that at least someone would be along soon to help her out of this stupid situation. After another hour, a slight breeze picked up, caressing her burned skin and cooling the sweat on her body. It was the sweetest thing she'd felt; for about ten minutes. After that her sweat ceased to be a cooling balm and became a freezing encasement. She shivered against the post and once more hoped that someone would be along soon. Her mouth was so dry she could barely swallow; she dared not think what state her voice would be in when she came to use it.

Zindrafel pulled her head form her chest and looked over the field in which she was tied. The wind whispered through the grass and the distant trees branches swayed but other than that, there were no signs of life. Maybe no one was coming, what would happen to her then? She'd be useless to those who had her and for the first time, a shiver passed through her, what would they do to her for then? She dared not think, better to keep hoping someone was going to see her tied up and do something about it.

Was that voices she heard drifting on the wind? She turned her head to the side, straining to hear with everything she had. She didn't hear anything else except the wind in the grass. Maybe she was hoping too hard, perhaps it was just the voices of those hidden in the nearby hedge. "Hey, Zin'" Varrik's voice behind her whispered and she nearly yelled. "Don't move, just pretend you're still alone." She let her head fall onto her chest again and her eyes drifted close. "Brilliant. I'm going to cut your hands free and place a dagger in em. You used a dagger before?" she gave the smallest of nods. "Good. Don't let on yet. I got a gang of nasty's in the area searching for the idiots who started this stupidity. When they start yelling, it'll be safe enough for you to move."

""Alistair-"

"Has been beside himself with worry, we'll catch it all up later, for now, wait and listen, you can do that?"

She gave another slight nod. A leather grip landed in the palm of her hand, she gripped it tight and listened as he slipped away from the post in the long grass. The silence descended once again, only the rustling of the wind. Her heart pounded in her chest, so hard the feared those hiding would hear it and know something was afoot. She swallowed and forced her breathing to calm down. Slow breaths, in and out. She waited, concentrating on her breathing. It filled her with a sense of calm and as she opened her eyes again, she knew she would be ready when the time came. The minutes dragged on and she did the best she could to stretch her cramped legs.

Then the shouting started.

Zindrafel let her hands drop to her waist and took a step away from the post. She dashed towards the sounds of shouting, making it in good time despite the sharp feeling that invaded her limbs. She'd tried her best to keep them moving but it hadn't been enough. Her wrists were the worst, the feeling of pin pricks lacing her hands was unbearable but she clung to the knife all the same. The sound of swords hitting swords brought her to a complete stop, she glanced at the dagger in her hand and she took a step back, there was no way she'd be able to get involved with such a puny weapon as this.

She looked at the battle going on before her, not sure where to go or what to do. The only fight she'd ever been in was when she and Cacil had been arguing over something when they were children. He'd slapped her, she'd punched him and then her father had stepped in and separated the pair of them. Not much experience. Zindrafel was mesmerised by the cutting strokes Alistair made as he moved back and forth against his opponent. The great weapon in his hand fit perfectly and he made it look like an extension of his arm. The way he moved was so natural; there was no other word for it. His opponent looked clumsy by comparison.

"Oi! How'd you get untied?" Randolph said. There was a confused frown on his face and he drew his sword, "Well, you've played your part right enough." He took a step towards her and Zindrafel raised the pathetic dagger up to her face.

"Just you try." She said, her voice a mere hiss.

"What you going to do with that little thing? Tickle me?" he said. The laugh that followed was pure scorn so she gave him her best scowl.

"Come over here and say that." She said waving the dagger at Randolp. He shrugged and closed the distance between them. Zindrafel could already see how this was going to end; she took a step back out of his sword range and kept going. His legs were longer and the gap soon closed. There was nothing for her to do. She gripped the dagger's hilt in her hand and flung it at her opponent. He cried out in surprise and ducked, the weapon flew over his head. Zindrafel squealed.

"Now what're you going to do?" Randolph said with a lurid grin on his face. Zindrafel turned and ran, straight into the thick of the fighting. She dodged around George, who was fighting with someone twice his size and holding his own too it seemed. Varrik was next, he was engaged with Randolph's partner in thuggery, he had a deep cut on his forehead but seemed fine. Then she saw Alistair, who was polishing off the man he'd been fighting before. He'd knocked him on the head with the hilt of his sword, dashing away the last of his consciousness. Zindrafel ran straight into him with a crash.

"Zin?"

Zindrafel went to say something, opened her mouth to say she was sorry and that everything would be fine when sharp pain exploded in her belly. She went to scream but no sound came out, not even a whimper. Suddenly, she was pitching forward. Alistair caught her and lowered her to the floor. Darkness crowded her vision and she reached up to brush her hand against his cheek. She almost made it before the darkness took her and she remembered no more.


	15. Chapter 15

Zindrafel swam with the stars. There should have been more pain, she was sure, hadn't she been stabbed through by that swordsman? She was sure she had but then, there was no mark on her and it didn't hurt. Comforting warmth caressed her skin, a glance down at her midriff showed no evidence of a stab wound. Nor that she'd been tied to a post in the unrelenting sun all day. She felt fine, better than fine. She brought her hands to her face and saw her skin was afire with a glow that she'd never seen before. That was weird. She'd have to ask Cacil about it when she saw him again. Cacil… there was something she had to do for him but she couldn't quite remember what it was.

Her thoughts moved on. Zindrafel spotted the tiniest of blemishes on the back of her hand; she brought it to her eyes and examined the shape of it. It was perfectly round, a dark spot on the cream of her skin. She was lost as she watched her hand begin to glow like that on her midriff. What had she been doing before this warm world where she glowed? It must have been important yet she struggled to recall anything. She'd been worrying about something that she was sure of. Nothing else would leave such a bitter taste in her mouth.

"Zindrafel, come here my darling." It was the voice of her mother, she turned her head but there was nothing there but a soft white glow.

"Mother?"

"Why so surprised love? Did you not expect to find me here?" it was just her voice, the glow increased in brightness, cutting off her vision yet it didn't hurt to look at, it was a pleasant sensation instead. Zindrafel turned her head away from the brightness that was (wasn't?) her mother and looked back at her light infused hands. Her mother was dead, died when she was just a little girl of a wasting sickness, so long ago now.

"Am I dead too?" she said.

"Do you not want to leave behind the city of suffering and the pain it has brought you? Would it not be a relief to put aside the uncertainly and tremors of living?" her mother's voice asked. Zindrafel remained silent, her mother was right; it would be a relief to leave the city to those who cared for it. And yet… She looked up once more.

"There are people who need me."

"What are the needs of the living compared to the eternity of bliss?"

"No. I have things I want to do. I need to tell Alistair-"

Saying his name was like dashing ice water over herself. She remembered everything at that moment. The pain returned, sharp and fierce, a fire in her stomach. The soft light receded, replaced by the harsh glare of the sun. Her mother's voice had vanished, instead the aftermath of battle hit her ears. "Zindrafel." It was Alistair's voice she now heard. She coughed, tasting the metallic tang of blood, "Don't move, the wound is bad but we'll get you fixed." He pushed her hair back out of her eyes and she smiled up at him.

"I-"

"No, don't say anything." He said shaking his head, "We'll have enough time for talk later."

She nodded and realised her was holding her head still on his knees, keeping her from moving too much. She couldn't hear anything else; the others must have gone for help. She let her eyes drift close, screwing them shut against the pain, she didn't know how much time passed before she felt the footfalls of the others returning. The pounding travelled through the ground and jolted against the great wound in her back. She clenched her teeth as they approached.

"Is she-"

"She's awake, see for yourself."

Varrik's bulbous nose appeared in her field of vision and she did her best to smile, "Now fancy going and getting yourself cut through." He said, his voice gruff, was he biting back a lump in his throat? Zindrafel thought so. "No, don't say anything." He said as she opened her mouth. "We've got to move you to the Chantry so you can get healed." She closed her eyes, nodded and opened them again, "I've brought you this." He held up a bottle for her to see. "It's going to make you sleep so you won't feel the pain, when you come round, you'll be in a better place than this field."

"Cacil." She said, her voice nothing but a cracked whisper.

"We've got men looking for your cousin. Don't worry about that. Now, take this." Varrik said lifting the tiny bottle to her lips. The cool liquid ran over her parched mouth and settled deep in her stomach. The creeping coldness crept up after that, it was one of the oddest sensations she'd ever felt, and she'd just been stabbed! The cold snuck up to her chest, then her throat, it was just reaching her jaw when her eyes closed and she remembered no more.

When Zindrafel awoke, she was in a bed in the Chantry. There was a large bandage tied around her waist and she was dressed in a woollen gown, her own dress must have been ruined by the sword. She turned her head to her side and someone squeezed her hand, "You're awake!"

"Alistair?" she said.

"Of course. I hope you-"

"No, it's fine." She said squeezing his hand back. He let it drop and helped her to sit up.

"You gave us quite a scare." He said propping her up with some more pillows. They weren't exactly comfortable but they beat the grass she'd laid on before.

"What… What happened?"

"You were stabbed."

"Yes…"

"I killed a couple, bullied the information out of another, there was a lot of blood, what does it matter now? Your safe and those people won't bother you anymore. Why did they want you anyway?" he said. His open face told her he had no idea what it was all about.

"They were after you." She said, "They captured me to use me to get at you. They wanted to claim a bounty on your head, take you back to Ferelden."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Who could…?" his thought trailed off, "This is my fault then."

"Don't be silly." She said even though she knew the truth of his words.

"No, it is my fault. I shouldn't have wallowed for so long I self-pity. If I'd returned to Ferelden and faced what had happened with the grace of a Grey Warden and not become a pitiful drunk you'd not be lying here." He said.

"No, but nor would I have been saved the other night from a lecherous buffoon, nor would we have shared that lovely afternoon by the stream." She took his hand again and pressed it between her own, "I'd not have it changed."

"But-"

"No buts, you came for me and that's all that matters."

One of the Chantry sisters approached her bed and smiled at them both, "I'm sorry to intrude but you need to be going." she said to Alistair, "We're closing for the night but you may return in the morning."

"Go, we can talk about this tomorrow." Zindrafel said.

"I'll be back at first light." Alistair said. He leaned over and brushed his lips against her forehead. A delightful shiver ran down her spine and she smiled. He walked away without another word and she found her eyes drifting closed again, being stabbed was exhausting!


	16. Chapter 16

Zindrafel slept through the night, finally awaking the next day as the sunlight poured into the room where she lay. The sister had left her some water on the side table, as she reached for the mug, her stomach pulled and she winced, it was quite a wound she'd received but she pushed through the pain and took the cup in her hand. The water was cool and washed the stale taste from her mouth. Zindrafel's stomach growled and for the first time, she realised how hungry she was. She looked around and struggled to pull herself into a sitting position, "Hello?" she said, calling out in case there was someone there.

"Just a moment." A gentle voice replied. A few seconds later, the owner of the voice appeared, "How're you feeling?"

"Sore," Zindrafel answered with a smile, "And hungry, do you have anything I can eat?"

"Of course." The sister disappeared through the doorway and left Zindrafel alone once more. It seemed like an age before she returned but when she did, she carried fresh bread and a pat of butter with her. The smell made Zindrafel's stomach turn a somersault and saliva flooded her mouth, "It's not much and for that I apologise."

"Don't. It looks better than anything I've had for ages." Zindrafel said.

"You speak too kindly."

"No, you do me a grand kindness by tending my wounds and seeing to me now. I won't be able to pay you back for this." Zindrafel said as she was handed the fresh smelling food. She split the roll and spread the butter over it.

"Payment for work at the Chantry isn't required, pass the kindness on to the next who needs it and do so in our name." the sister said. Zindrafel nodded and bit into the soft roll; it was the best she'd ever tasted. There was a polite knock at the door, Zindrafel turned her head and smiled, there was Alistair standing very contrite looking at her. "Does he know he's the only one who can make your face light that way?" the sister asked.

"I think so."

"I shall leave you to it then." She said. She walked towards Alistair and out through the doorway without another word.

"How are you this morning?" he asked striding over to the bedside and sitting on the chair next to her head.

"Sore but my head is a lot clearer than yesterday." She said, "Thank you for coming back."

"As if I would leave you here alone after all this." He said, pushing his strong hand through his golden hair. His eyes smiled down at her and she couldn't help be warmed by them. "I think we need to leave the city." He said finally.

"Leave?"

"Yes. I've had time to think about it and I don't think it's safe here anymore. If one useless group of miscreants can find you and use you to get to me, then think what a well thought out band could do." Alistair explained. Zindrafel nodded as he spoke. "I think the only way to stop this is to return to Ferelden and seek help from my uncle. He may have something I can do there."

"What about me?" Zindrafel asked. She'd left Ferelden so many years ago that returning had never even crossed her mind.

"I'd like it if you came with me, of course, that is if you want to. You'd be safe here with me gone but I like having you around and I'd hate for someone to get to you while I was away somewhere where I can't protect you. But, if you don't want to come then I will understand." He said. The babbling tone made her smile and she knew already she'd be leaving.

"I'll go with you." She said.

"You will?"

She nodded.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Oh! I didn't expect you-"

"Why not?"

"Because I've not exactly been good to you."

"Alistair." She said, placing her hand on his muscular forearm. A jolt shot up her arm, spreading delicious warmth through her, one she didn't recognise at first. "You saved my life yesterday. This more than makes up for anything you've done before. I was less than understanding when I saw you that night and I'd be grateful if we can put that behind us."

He pushed his calloused fingers against the side of her face and she leaned into his hand. He stroked her hair, sending delightful shivers through her, "I think that is a great idea." He said nodding for emphasis.

"When were you thinking of leaving?" she said.

"As soon as you're healed." He said taking his hand back. "I will make all the arrangements while you're in here recovering."

"I'll want to tell my cousin I'm going. He has a right to know." She said, putting aside the bread and butter. "I also have a stash of coins, not so many now, that you can get and use for provisions."

"That won't be necessary." He said with a shake of his head

"Yes, it will. I can't expect you to pay for all of it."

"But-"

"No buts this time. I worked hard for the opportunity to get out of the city, I won't have you taking that away." She said, "I know it doesn't make the most sense but I want you to use what I have." He nodded and made no further argument. "Thank you." She said.

"I'll let Corff and Norah know you won't be going back there." Alistair said.

"I haven't even thought about that. I've not been at work for two days… Bet they're going crazy with the amount of work they have to do." Zindrafel said. Alistair laughed and she couldn't help giggle with him. She clasped her chest as she did, he gave her a worried look but she waved him away. "I won't miss that place." She said, relieved that she'd no longer have to scrub the dirty sick-sticky floor, nor swill the disgusting privy.

"I can only imagine." Alistair said. "I should go and make a start."

"Don't go yet." She said taking his hand in hers. He smiled and let her run her small fingers along his. Zindrafel let her eyes drift closed, she was finally leaving the city, and she didn't have to do it alone. It was going to be a huge adventure and she could feel herself tense with the thought of it but it was going to be fun. She'd make sure of that.

"You'll have to teach me to fight." She said.

"Of course." She said no more after that, tiredness overwhelmed her and sleep crept into her mind and took her away.


	17. Chapter 17

It should have been the easiest crossing back to Ferelden, ships made the crossing on a daily basis and had done so for many, many years without problems whatsoever. The ship Alistair had booked them on was sound, her captain a veteran, he'd weathered the worst storms the sea could throw at him and lived to tell the tale. It was small comfort to Zindrafel now as she sat on the beach looking at the driftwood scattered about. She didn't know if any of the others had survived the harsh battering. Alistair lay face down beside her at least, he was alive but unconscious. She'd made him as comfortable as she could and sat down. She herself was exhausted. Zindrafel let herself sink back into the sand, her eyes drifted shut and blackness claimed her.

When she awoke again, it was night. There was a fire burning close by and the smell of something cooking reached her. Her mouth flooded with water and she realised she was starving. Alistair sat beside the fire, his arms around his knees, as he cooked some animal over it. "Hey." Zindrafel said, her voice sounding weak, even to her.

"Welcome back." he said. She crawled over to the fire and reclined next to it, enjoying the warmth. Sleeping on the sand was a cold affair and she shivered despite herself, "Are you well?"

"Half drowned and freezing but otherwise." she said with a shrug, "Have you found anyone else?"

Alistair shook his head, "I don't know if there is anyone else, there's no other signs of life at all." Zindrafel sighed, "At least we are safe. I caught a rabbit for supper."

"We should move into the trees." she said watching him take the rabbit off the fire.

"Not much point, nothing will come for us out here and there are only a few hours before dawn. We'll move then, try and find out where we've washed up." Alistair said. He let the rabbit cool for a long moment before tearing a chunk off and handing it to Zindrafel. She took it and scoffed down the scrawny thing. It tasted awful and set her stomach churning but she knew it may be a while before they ate anything again.

"What do we have?" she asked, setting the bones into the fire.

"Not much." Alistair said, "I have a knife I found, the smallest scrap of flint… oh and the clothes on my back."

"No money?"

"Not a scrap."

"Where shall we turn then? I can probably find work but it won't be easy. Things are worse in Ferelden than in Kirkwall." Zindrafel said.

"This is talk for the morning." Alistair said with a yawn, "A clear head will puzzle this out easier than a fogged one."

Zindrafel nodded and settled herself back into the cool sand. Despite the fire, she found herself shivering; her teeth rattled in her head and convulsions shook her. She shoved her hands between her thighs and tried to remember being warm. The sand sapped any trace of heat from her and she felt thoroughly miserable. Alistair then settled behind her, wrapping his arms over her and drawing her in against him. "It's colder than I thought tonight." he said. She nodded, grateful for the heat she now felt. "We'll need to be fresh for the morning; I don't know how bad things have got here since I left."

"We'll think of something." she said, letting her eyes close once more.

She awoke when Alistair began thrashing behind her. She rolled away and sat up, he moaned, tossing and turning yet still asleep. Zindrafel placed her hand on his shoulder and shook him; he didn't wake for a long moment, just enough time to think something was very wrong. Her heart pounded and she shook a bit harder. His eyes flicked open; he sucked in a deep breath before sitting straight up, "Alistair. Are you all right?" she asked, leaving her hand on his shoulder.

"It was a dream, no more." he said, though his face was still pale and she could feel him shake under her touch.

"What about?"

"I… It's the blight I think. It's not over yet. The Wardens didn't finish it off."

"You're a Warden still?"

He nodded his head, "The initiation into the Warden's is permanent Zin. I can never leave them any more than I can change my eye colour."

"Is it something we should worry about?" she said.

"Not straight away but I should contact the other Wardens left in Ferelden. A warning is a warning, no matter where it comes from." he said, "I just hope they see it that way too. Anyway, enough of that serious business, we need to get on with the simple task of surviving the day." He said, a grin creeping onto his face. Zindrafel couldn't help smile along with him, she reclaimed her hand and got to her feet.

"Come on then Alistair, you promised to show me your world, so come and show it to me." she said.

"It won't be the glamorous tour that you deserve, but I'll do my best." he said, Zindrafel kicked sand over the fire as Alistair got to his feet and claimed the knife. "I think we should head to my uncle's castle, if he can't help us, we'll really be stuck."

"We don't even know where we are." Zindrafel said, falling in step with him as he headed for the treeline.

"We can't be that far off track, we'll be on the Northern Coastlands somewhere, it'll be a long walk and no doubt there'll be Darkspawn crawling the countryside." he said, "As soon as we come to a village, we'll ask for news and directions." he said. Zindrafel nodded, she found she approved of him taking the lead like this. It was not something she'd expect him to take to but he was doing a decent job.

"I can notify Cacil that I'm safe too."

"Do you think he'll be worried?"

"Our ship was wrecked, that's the sort of thing that hits the gossip rings you know."

"Fair point." Alistair said pushing his hair out his face.

Five days later, they walked out of the village they'd come across. They were much better supplied and informed as to what was happening in Ferelden. Darkspawn was indeed roaming the countryside as Alistair had suspected. They'd made themselves useful during their stay. Alistair had mended fences and Zindrafel had cleaned a multitude of houses while he was out during the day. They'd not been paid in coin; however they were now dressed in clothes that were not half destroyed by the sea and armed with more than a small kitchen knife. Zindrafel had a bow on her back; it needed a lot of work as it had belonged to an old man who couldn't see a target well enough to use it anymore. It had been a long time since she'd used one herself but she knew with a little practice, she'd soon remember. Alistair had a rusty short sword strapped to his hip. It had been given to him by the owner of the fences and he was sure he could have it looking better after a few nights spent around the fire. They'd also been furnished with a bag full of provisions and perhaps the most important thing of all: directions. It was going to be a long walk to Castle Redcliffe but Alistair was confident they'd be able to make it in just under a month if the weather held and they didn't encounter too many problems on the road.


	18. Chapter 18

The journey to Redcliffe castle was uneventful, they encountered few Darkspawn and those they did seemed sluggish; they were an easy kill. The weather was fair as they broached the hill leading to Redcliffe and a sprinkling of sweat scattered on Zindrafel's brow. She stopped by a rock and beckoned Alistair over to her. He frowned as he walked over "What's wrong?"

"I…" she said looking away. Alistair caught her chin and brought her face back up to his.

"Tell me."

"I've never been inside a nobleman's house before, never even seen an Arl. I don't… I'm scared he'll turn me away." She said.

"Is this what's been playing on your mind these past few days?"

"It's the obvious?"

"You've been quieter than normal." Alistair said taking her hands in his, "But I assure you, my uncle will not turn you away, he's a batter man than that and even if he does, he'll be turning me away too. I owe you too much for stupid prejudice to come in the way now. He'll understand that."

Zindrafel squeezed his hands in her own and gave him her best smile, the one she saved for him and him alone. "That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me."

"Really?" she nodded a response, "People don't know what they've been missing." He said, dropping her hands. "We should keep going."

"Of course." Zindrafel said falling in step with Alistair, the act had become so natural now that she never noticed she was doing it. Sometimes the Shemlin could be so clueless, he said the nicest of things and treated her like a lady, he was the perfect gentleman with her. It was sweet at first but it was starting to get on her nerves a bit. She wanted him to seize her and overwhelm her with passion. She'd tried to drop subtle hints and did her best to lead him where she wanted to go but he remained innocent, or so it seemed.

The sight of castle Redcliffe cut her from her musings. It was beautiful. Zindrafel had never seen such a wonderful building before. She'd seen the Chantry buildings of most cities she'd been to and even the King's castle at Denerim, which was twice the size of this castle, yet somehow, this one was more impressive. It was in better keep for a start, the crenulations were crisp with no signs of wear or crumbling, she could see soldiers patrolling the battlements and even from this distance, she could see the sun glinting off their armour. As they approached, Zindrafel noticed the walls were in good condition, there was not even the hint of ivy climbing up them. The portcullis was raised but there were three guards standing at the entrance to the castle

"Stop." one said holding his hand in front of him.

"State your business." his companion added, the third remained where he was, eyeing them from the post house.

"I'm here to see the Arl of Redcliffe."

"You and everyone else, why are you so different?"

"The Arl is my uncle." Alistair said. The guards eyes narrowed and he looked Alistair up and down.

"I see. And who is this with you?"

"I am Zindrafel." She said stepping forward, "I'm perfectly able to speak for myself Alistair," she said when she saw his mouth open, "I'm one of the Dalish and I've been travelling with Alistair for the past few weeks, prior to that, I was a tavern girl." She said. The guard at the back whispered something to his companion and they both sniggered, heat flushed to her cheeks but she refused to be put off by them. "I am a tavern wench no longer. I've had sufficient time to gain skills with this bow and I'm not afraid to use them."

"You should mark what she says." Alistair said with a nod.

The first guard snorted, "Very well, Tommy, go and let the Arl know the bastard son of the old king is here to see him." The third one dashed off while the other two remained looking over Zindrafel and Alistair. Zindrafel shifted her weight from one foot to the other and glanced at Alistair, he shrugged, all they could do was wait.

It may have only been a few minutes that Tommy was gone, but to Zindrafel it felt like a lifetime. The seconds dragged on and on, the weight of the guards gaze on her became heavier and heavier. She sighed and forced herself to be still, this was silly, he was a guard, not some inquisitor who'd come to demand all her secrets. Tommy returned. Zindrafel let her shoulders sag as he spoke, "Come on, the Arl will see you both." Alistair smiled at Zindrafel as they were led away from the gate house.

"You'll be fine." He whispered giving her shoulder a squeeze. She didn't feel reassured by the gesture but she smiled anyway, he was doing his best. He must be nervous too, it must have been a long time since he had seen his uncle and she wasn't so sure they'd parted company on the best of terms either. She half remembered something he'd said one night around the fire.

They were brought into main keep of the castle and once again, Zindrafel found her breath taken from her by the sight. She'd always thought castles would be cold, stone always seemed so to her but such was not the case here. A bright fire roared in the hearth and tapestries lined the walls. To one end of the room was a raised dais on which sat three grand chairs, to call them thrones would be too much but nor were they simple dining chairs. A dark haired man with a full beard arose, a stern expression on his face. "Alistair?" his voice was strong; it was hardly a question.

"Uncle."

"By the Maker, you're back. Where have you been boy?" the Arl stepped down from the dais and scooped Alistair into an embrace, "We've been worried about you."

"Really?"

"How can you even ask that?"

"How I left I-"

"All in the past. Tell me where you've been. And who is this with you?" He released Alistair and passed deep set eyes over Zindrafel.

"Uncle, this is ZIndrafel, she's been a help to me while I was in Kirkwall and beyond." Alistair said urging her forward. Her mouth dry; she didn't have a clue what to say. "She's never been in such exalted company before uncle." Alistair said, the smile on his face showing no trace of mockery.

"Pleased to meet you." She said dropping a curtsey and keeping her eyes on the floor, as a good servant should.

"No girl, keep your head high, anyone who has helped my nephew is a friend of mine." Zindrafel did as she was asked and the Arl looked her over once more. "And where did Alistair find such a pretty thing as yourself."

"In a tavern back in Kirkwall, The Hanged Man. I'll not tell you the sort of state he was in during the finding." She said, a smile creeping onto her face. The Arl laughed a deep laugh and clapped Alistair on the back.

"I can imagine." he said, "I'd love to hear about it but I'm a little short of time right now. How about you both join us for dinner later, you can join Isolde, Conner and me, regale us with your stories and tell us why you've returned." He said.

"Is that a good idea uncle?"

"I'll hear no argument." He replied. Alistair nodded.

"I know where the rooms are, I'll show Zindrafel to the guest rooms." He said.

"I look forward to it."

Zindrafel bade him farewell and followed Alistair out of the audience hall, she didn't quite know what to expect from the forthcoming dinner, nor what she's wear, but it promised to be interesting at the very least.


	19. Chapter 19

Zindrafel's room was like nothing she'd ever seen before. The best room in The Hanged Man was like a trash-heap compared to this. She couldn't get it to sink in that the four poster bed, more comfortable and softer than anything she'd ever slept in, was hers for as long as they decided to stay there. Alistair had smiled at her wonder, saying that there would be a change of clothes brought for her soon. She was allowed to use the bath house, a divine thought after so long on the road, and that he would call for her in a couple of hours when it was time for dinner.

She'd already washed the road from her body and made good use of the perfumes that were laid on the table for her. Now she sat next to the deep bookshelf and was reading a title by the popular author Bengent. It wasn't her usual choice and she knew Varrik would be laughing at her now, but it was easy to read and wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. The gentle afternoon sun filtered through the fine curtains warming her back; what could be better?

A knock on the door brought her out of the novel, "Come in," she called. The door opened and in walked a young elf carrying a pile of cloth. She swallowed, a few short months ago, it was her doing such menial tasks, she found the thought of another elf serving her repulsive.

"I've brought you some clean clothes." She said, placing them on the bed. She kept her eyes on the floor, her posture crooked.

"Thank you, you can look at me you know." Zindrafel said.

"I'd rather not Lady."

"I'm no lady. A few months back, I was in a role similar to you, I served a harsh Shemlin in a tavern."

"Don't you dare compare yourself to me." The elf said suddenly looking up, the fire in her eyes caused Zindrafel to start. "I may be a simple servant but at least I have never turned my back on my own people." With that, she turned on her heel and slammed the door shut as she left, leaving Zindrafel sitting with her mouth agape. She sighed and placed her book on the nearby table, this was not something she'd been expecting, though maybe she should have seen it coming. Her people were as narrow minded as the Shemlin's were at times and here in Ferelden was no exception. The stupid thing was nothing had happened between her and Alistair; she had nothing to be guilty about. Zindrafel stood and ran her little hand over the silky material of the dress she was to wear. She picked the garment up and held it against herself, looking in the full length mirror of a nearby armoire. It was more beautiful than anything she'd ever worn before; would ever wear again. She was tempted to try it on and wear it for as long as possible but she didn't want to rumple the fabric. She placed it back on the bed and returned to her book, trying her best to abolish the harsh words the servant had said.

After another hour, she set aside the book and pulled on the blue dress. It was as she thought, an almost perfect fit, except for it being a little too long. Zindrafel hoped she wouldn't trip on it and make a fool of herself. She was just pondering how to fix the problem when there was a knock at the door. "Come in." The door opened and Alistair stood filling it instead. He look wonderful; all dressed in the livery of Redcliffe, he struck quite the figure. He'd also made good use of the wash house and she could smell the scent he'd used from where she stood. It was a gentle mix of lavender and honey.

"Do you like it?" she asked when she caught him looking at her.

Like it?" he said with a catch in his throat. "It looks wonderful. You, you look wonderful." She gave him that special smile and nodded.

"Not too bad yourself you know."

"This?" he said with a shrug, "This is just the Arl's livery, it's nothing special."

"It is on you." A brilliant flush or red coloured his cheeks and she grinned, "Shall we go?" He nodded and extended his arm, she slipped her hand through it and he led her down the hall. "Is there anything I should know before we go in?" she asked, not wanting to put her foot on an awkward place.

"I don't think so, it's been many months since I was here last so I'm as much without a clue as you. I'm hoping Arl Eamon can tell us some news while we're here." Alistair replied. "Isolde, Eamon's wife, never took kindly to my presence but I think that will be overlooked considering the news we bring."

"You mean the Blight?"

"Yes, I'm sure an advanced warning will be welcome by all."

"Let's hope they use it as an opportunity to get themselves together rather than focus on political intrigue instead." Zindrafel said, knowing that the Shemlin's, and her own people, would likely do nothing until the threat was knocking at the door.

"It's all we can do." Alistair said. They reached the large wooden door to the main hall, which was opened by a guard dressed in the same livery as Alistair. The stone hall was as impressive this time as it was the first. Zindrafel was unsure whether she would ever get used to something like it. She couldn't picture getting much done if she lived in such a beautiful place. Alistair tugged her hand and she stopped staring, "You're gawping." He whispered.

"I've never been a castle before Alistair; let me enjoy it while we're here." He smiled as she spoke.

"It's good to see you looking cleaner." Eamon said, "Come and join me up here and we can get the talking done before we eat." He said. Alistair led her up onto the dais and guided her into one of the vacant chairs.

"Thank you." She said, "And thank you for your kindness to us Arl. You'll have to forgive me; I've never been in such a place before. If I stare, it's not to be rude." She said. The Arl nodded before turning to Alistair who'd sat down beside him.

"Now, what is it you wish to tell me about? I can see by the expression on your face that there's something more than your recent adventures in Kirkwall." He said. Alistair sighed, "Come on lad."

"The Blight's not done."

"What?" A frown crossed Eamon's brow, transforming his jovial face into a scowl, ZIndrafel was glad they were on the same side.

"It's not over, there're still Darkspawn on the roads and there's another Archdemon making its way to the surface with more hordes." Alistair said, "I've seen it in my dreams; I still have the dreams of a Warden you know."

"This is a serious concern Alistair, have you proof?" Eamon said running his hand through his hair.

"Only what I've seen in my dreams, there are other Wardens in Ferelden still?"

"Not that I'm aware." Alistair rolled his eyes at the stupidity of such a move, "I can take your message on to King Loghain but he'll want to know who it comes from, given that it's you…" The Arl trailed off

"He won't believe my sincerity. The sincerity of a traitor." Alistair said.

"This could prove to be a problem." Zindrafel said.


	20. Chapter 20

"Problem is an understatement." Alistair said turning to face Zindrafel, "Are the troops still around from the last blight? I don't suppose they are, it's been a good year or so since I left."

Zindrafel turned her head as she heard the door to the main hall open. In walked a young attractive woman accompanied by another man and a young boy, no more than eleven years of age if she guessed right. The woman dropped her hand from the man's arm and moved to sit beside Arl Eamon. "Alistair?" she said, a frown marring her brow. Her accent was Orliasian but only a trace of it remained, she'd been in Ferelden a long time. "What're you doing here?"

"Arlessa Isolde." Alistair said by way of greeting.

"Alistair!" The young boy bounded onto the dais and threw his arms around him. Alistair's eyes went wide for a moment before returning the young lads embrace.

"Conner, it's good to see you too." He said releasing the lad.

"It's good to have you back boy." A firm hand gripped his shoulder, "But who is this you've brought with you?"

"This is Zindrafel, Zin, this is my uncle Teagan, my cousin Conner and Isolde; the Arlessa of Redcliffe." Alistair said, doing his best to introduce her to the remains of his family. They all nodded at her, Conner even went so far as to shake her hand but she could see straight away there was something not being said. The welcome from Isolde was frosty at best; it was then that she knew they'd be on the road again by tomorrow night at the latest.

"What brings you here?" Isolde asked settling back into her chair.

"We've recently returned to Ferelden but I'm afraid this isn't a social call, we're here about the coming blight." He said, keeping it simple.

"After more aid then?"

"A familiar face and some advice, no more."

Isolde nodded, seeming happy with that.

"We've just ended a blight though; can there be another one so soon?" Teagan asked, sitting next to Zindrafel, who was beginning to feel a little out of place. What did a barmaid have to contribute to something as important as this? She resolved to do her best not to look bored and pitch in where she thought she could.

"I've seen it, I may have fallen out with the Wardens but I can still sense these things," Alistair said.

"I never said otherwise." Teagan said with a nod.

"We were just discussing what our next action should be; I'm going to inform the king regardless of Alistair's misgivings about such." Eamon said, "On this there shall be no argument. The dwarves and elves should be informed as well. I can write to them and get them to assemble near The Circle Tower a month from now with what they can spare. Alistair, why don't you accompany Conner to The Tower, he's due to return for training and you can speak to the mages there. I'm sure they'll be able to lend a hand if you persuade them." He said.

"Yes, because everyone knows how much I love the mages." Alistair said.

"That's just your Templar background talking," Teagan said, "It might be an idea to talk to them as well come to think of it. I'm sure you can come up with something."

"Very well. We'll go."

"I'm sure we can use their hostilities toward each other to get what we want from them." ZIndrafel said, a frown crossing her brow.

"How do you mean?" Alistair said.

"Well, the Templars don't want the mages doing anything they can't see right?"

"That's right." Eamon said with a nod.

"So, where the mages go, the Templars have to go too? So the more mages that have to go fight, the more Templars involved as well. I'm sure if you say to the mages that it would annoy the Templars if they joined the fight, they'd be more keen to do it. Do you see what I mean?" she said, trying to explain but knowing she wasn't doing a very good job of it.

"It's something First Enchanter Irving would like to hear about. I'm sure he'd do it to wind up Greagoir if nothing else." Teagan said with a smile, "I'd like to be able to watch that private meeting he said.

As he finished speaking, the door to the hall opened and in walked a couple of elven servants, including the one that had spoken harshly to Zindrafel earlier. They were carrying plates of warm food and bottles of wine. They placed the food and drink on the table at each individual place, as the elven woman set Zindrafel's food in front of her it entered her mind that she should say something about the servant's previous rudeness. She banished the thought, it would end up getting the girl beaten by her master, maybe sacked and besides, she was better than that, there were more important factors at stake than the narrow-mindedness of a servant.

The food was as delicious as it smelt, Alistair and she had lived on what they could find, which was a thin rabbit one night and a handful of berries the next between the meagre fair they could get at the villages. Although her frame was slight, her stomach was growling. They ate and drank in silence; she savoured every scrap of tender meat, every drop of rich gravy, every crunch of garden carrot. The wine was the sweetest thing she'd ever tasted. The bread; that was the best of it all, fresh cooked and still a bit warm in the middle so the butter melted just perfectly. She'd never been so spoilt in her life, if only Cacil could see her now. She felt a pang of regret at the thought of her cousin but in the end, he'd chosen his beloved over her and now they were walking their separate paths. It was as it should be.

"So, we're to see the First Enchanter then?" she asked Alistair after pushing her plate aside.

"Yes," Eamon said, "I'd appreciate it if you'd assist Conner with the journey, he's due back to resume his own training and I can trust you both to guide him on the way."

"Is that wise?" Isolde said.

"That'd be great," Conner said, a big smile on the young lads face. Zindrafel returned the smile, infectious as it was.

"Why don't you agree?" Eamon said turning to his wife, "After all, Alistair saved Conner's life once, or had you forgotten that so soon?" The colour drained from her face and she remained silent, casting her gaze elsewhere.

"When does he need to be back?" Alistair said.

"He was due to leave midday tomorrow, is this too soon?" Eamon said.

"No, we have little to take with us, we shall be ready." Alistair said. Zindrafel felt him grip her hand under the table and gave is a gentle squeeze. She returned the grip for a moment before he let it go once more. Zindrafel nodded to the others in the room, it looked like the adventure was set to continue. Who knew what that Magi would say when they reached them?


	21. Chapter 21

The rest of the evening passed quickly, Zindrafel had no more to say and wasn't interested in catching up with Alistair's family; it seemed that neither was he. He remained as quiet as she did, content just to listen to the updates rather than take an active part in them. Zindrafel let out a huge yawn and set her empty glass on the table. "I'm going to have to go." She said, "I don't think I've ever been this tired before."

Alistair nodded and pushed his half full tankard away, "I'll walk you back," he said getting to his feet.

"You don't have to do that." Zindrafel said standing up herself.

"I don't mind. I could use a good share of sleep too, besides, I dare not leave you to the mercy of the servants." he said. The Arl laughed at this and Zindrafel did her best to smile. She noticed that Isolde's face remained as icy as a statue.

"Thank you again for your hospitality." Zindrafel said with a little bob of her head.

"You're welcome my dear." Eamon said. Alistair took her arm and led her towards the door, the soft fabric of her dress swished as she walked; it saddened her knowing that she'd have to take it off in a few moments. Tomorrow, she'd be back to being a run-away barmaid without a clue where she was going or what she was doing. They walked down the hall in silence, Alistair's hand was warm on her arm, she could feel his pulse though his fingertips, or was it her own heart pounding? She could no longer tell. She slipped her hand into his and snuck a sidelong glance at Alistair. He smiled that warm smile down at her and she melted, all the way to the inside. She didn't want the short walk to end but sure enough, they arrived at her door.

"Thank you for tonight." He said as they stopped.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't think I could have faced them without you."

"Oh don't be silly," Zindrafel said trying not to sound sarcastic, "You're plenty strong enough to face a couple of nobles like them. They're on your side it seems and know that whatever happened since you left was a period of readjustment."

"You see, you can always put things in a clear way. I just talk round and round until I'm told to stop babbling and get on with it." He said. Zindrafel laughed despite herself.

"You get where you need to in the end though, most of the time anyway."

"What do you mean?"

Zindrafel rolled her eyes and pushed her door open, she pulled his hand and once he'd crossed into her room. She made sure the door shut behind them, "Zin?" he said, a frown crossing his face. "Did you need help with something?"

"Alistair, are you unsure what it means when a girl pulls you into her bedroom? Did they teach you nothing about women in the Chantry?" she said, refusing to let go of his hand.

"Well, it wasn't exactly a lively upbringing you know. It was peaceful; we focused on learning and other activities. Our energies were directed into our work rather than finding girls and messing around." He said. His eyes remained focused on the floor and Zindrafel dropped his hand.

"I'm sorry Alistair, if you're not interested just tell me and I'll leave you alone."

"What?" he said. He took her hand in his again and looked up, his golden eyes shining, "Now that would be silly wouldn't it, it's just, with everything going on and everything that's happened it's a bit hard to know what's going to happen and with not knowing where if I'm coming or going and not too sure about it, it gets a bit confusing and well, I wasn't sure how you'd react and it's all just so uncertain and now I'm babbling on again aren't I!" he said. Zindrafel wasn't too sure if he'd stopped for breath through that last sentence and she couldn't help smile back at him.

"I'll not force the issue, I'll let you set the pace and things will happen when they're ready, just know that when it does happen, I won't stand by or slap you or anything." Zindrafel said. Alistair laid his large rough hand against her cheek, stroking his thumb against her skin he smiled at her.

"You are far too kind for a drunken Shemlin like me. Whatever did I do to deserve a friend like you?" He said.

"Hmmm, puked in a privy and begged to be taken home I think." She said. Alistair barked a laugh.

"I'd say sorry about that but it would be insincere." He folded his huge arms around her and drew her in against him, he was the warmest thing she'd ever found and she knew then that she'd do anything within her power to keep him close by. She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned against him. He was so much bigger than she was, Zindrafel had always known it but when she was this close it really showed, he made her feel safe. Just as she was getting used to him being there, he dropped his arms and stepped away, "I should get some sleep." He said, a yawn escaping his mouth. "I'll see you in the morning?"

"Up bright and early as always." She said, unable to take the smile off her face. Alistair opened the door and took a small step backwards.

"Sleep well."

"You too," Zindrafel said as he left, shutting the door softly behind him. She crossed the room and struggled her way out of her dress. It was a shame to remove such a lovely item but she would be glad to be back in her plain clothes too. She was a simple Dalish with simple needs, she didn't need anything as complex as the dress she'd been wearing. Once clear of the garment, she climbed into bed. It was the softest thing she'd ever sleep on and she intended to make the most of it while it was there. Sleep found her in minutes.


	22. Chapter 22

The morning brought perfect travelling weather, Zindrafel looked out her window with disdain, the sky was grey, the landscape looked bleached and the wind was picking up. She picked up her travel pack, which contained the few belongings she'd acquired on the way and left the most beautiful bedroom she'd ever slept in. The corridor was deserted so she made her way to the meeting hall; she pushed the door open and wasn't prepared for the hive of activity that met her. Servants were dashing to and fro, bringing packs and bags full of supplies. In the centre of the hubbub were Conner and Isolde. The Arlessa looked unhappy about something, no surprise there. She was barking at anyone who came too close to her, Conner just looked excited, the prospect of travelling without his usual guard, even in the rain, was something to look forward to.

"I'm just waiting over here until they decide they're ready." Alistair said from behind her, making her start.

"Alistair!" she said with a gasp.

"Sorry."

"By the Maker, do you think he needs all that gear?" she said.

"Not at all but my pleas fell on deaf ears, Isolde won't have her son travel like a peasant."

"It'll take us all year to haul that amount to the Tower."

"We've got wagons." Alistair said, his face told her everything. "Come on, there are a couple of chairs over here, we can wait until Eamon comes in and tells her to hurry up." Alistair said. She nodded and let him lead her over to the side of the hall. "Just watch how the servants don't dare go near her anymore." He said.

"Alistair! That's a cruel thing to say." Zindrafel said, turning to watch the servants for a moment, "But so true." They both laughed behind their hands before looking back at the proceedings.

"And what is it that my nephew finds so amusing?" It was Teagan who'd moved to stand beside where they sat. Alistair looked up, wide eyed, for a moment before his gaze softened.

"Uncle, this is all a bit silly, don't you think?"

"I'm glad you have a companion in which you can laugh with again," he said, giving Zindrafel a warm smile, "You're right, you should have all left an hour ago, leave it with me." They watched as he strode through the throng, straight up to Isolde. They heard harsh whispers being exchanged and the Arlessa had the nerve to give Alistair a cold look before nodding. She turned to two nearby servants and barked a couple of orders.

They were ready to leave in less than ten minutes.

Horses were waiting for the three of them in the courtyard, Alistair and Zindrafel mounted swiftly and arranged their weapons so they were in easy reach. Conner took a moment to say goodbye to his family before he too was mounted and ready to leave. Alistair nodded at him, turned to say his own farewells before nudging the horse forward with his knees. Zindrafel followed alongside Conner. It had been a long time since she'd been on horseback and it took a while for her to remember what she was doing. After half an hour, it came flooding back and she was in her element.

It was about an hour into the journey when it started raining. It wasn't a heavy rain but the fine drizzle like mist that was prevalent in Kirkwall; they'd be drenched in minutes and shivering in about an hour. Zindrafel pulled her cloak around her and nudged her horse until she was alongside Alistair and his cousin, "Everything okay?" Alistair said.

"Except the weather." She said with a shrug.

"It's always like this here," Conner said, "The rain that soaks you."

"That it is, I'd forgotten what it was like here."

"Will you be back forever now?"

"I don't know Conner, the future is uncertain. I think I may try and re-join the Wardens and they'll send me where I'm needed." Alistair said. It was the first time he'd spoken of the future and Zindrafel couldn't help wonder what it held for her too. If he re-joined the Wardens, where would it leave her? She pushed the question to the ide, resolving to think on it more later.

"You could stay in Redcliffe." Conner said,

"I don't think your mother would like that. Do you?"

"But if I talked to her, she'd even let Zindrafel stay with you I'm sure."

"Do you think she'd have me?" Alistair said, casting a sidelong glance at her. Conner matched his gaze and she couldn't help laugh at the two of them.

"That is a very good question, I don't make a habit of associating with Shemlins." She said. Alistair smiled at her and Conner laughed.

They continued on in much the same way, cheerful banter and laughter despite the rain. The road they followed was clear and well maintained, there were no loose rocks or mud slick patches, making it easy work for the horses they rode. Lunch was eaten in the saddle; it was far too wet to stop and as they'd left later than they'd hoped, it was still a long way to the next inn. They continued through the afternoon without any problems, there were few other travellers on the road and those they met greeted them with no more than a gruff nod.

The problem started when they were still about an hour away from their first scheduled rest. Alistair held out his hand, gesturing them to stop. Zindrafel pulled up her horse next to his and glanced at him, "What's wrong?" she said, keeping her voice low.

"Can't you feel it?" he said. Zindrafel shook her head. "Of course not, you're not a Warden, I forget that. There's Darkspawn up ahead."

"How many?"

"Quite a few," he said, "We can either scoot round, or fight them." He glanced at Conner. "I know my preference but maybe not practical considering…"

"I can help too cousin. I've had my first set of training at the Tower you know."

Alistair nodded, "Are you sure?" Conner nodded and Alistair drew his sword. He dismounted just as Zindrafel nocked an arrow to her bow.

"I'm with you." She said, dismounting herself.

"Conner, can you cast from back there?" the youth nodded and Alistair set his face, it was grim. "Very well then." He turned and ran towards the clearing. Zindrafel kept pace, unsure what she'd find when they turned the next corner.


	23. Chapter 23

The smell was the first thing that hit Zindrafel's nose as they charged around the corner, the stench of the darkspawn was enough to stop her charge. The decay and death clung to them like flies to a fresh turd. She shut her nose and tried to breathe through her mouth to avoid the stench but it didn't work, she could taste the smell on the air, it was that corrupt. She swallowed the bile rising in her throat and reached for an arrow instead. Alistair was already in among the creatures expecting her back up.

Zindrafel picked a darkspawn carrying a brutal looking sword, one of its eyes had burst sometime in the recent past, she could see the fluid crusted on the things cheek. The scabs on its face wept openly and she could feel nothing but relief when she loosed her arrow. It struck its mark, knocking the thing off its feet. She'd struck it right between the eyes. She wasted no time, drew another arrow and looked for her next target.

A scream from behind her brought her attention away from the fight in front of her. Conner! He'd turned the corner and seen the enemy for the first time. Zindrafel turned back to the darkspawn. Alistair was making short work of the creatures near him. Two littered the floor where he was standing; more dead than they were moments earlier. He was keeping two more occupied but four more were shambling up the road towards them. Zindrafel nocked an arrow and took aim.

"Just a moment." Conner's voice beside her whispered. She lowered the arrow and looked expectantly at the young lad. A look of concentration crossed his face, his brow puckered and he stuck his tongue out just a little way. Zindrafel couldn't help smile at the expression. Moments later, he thrust his hands forward, a wave of energy was sent from his outstretched fingers. Zindrafel followed the blast and watched the four creatures knocked from their feet. "Go!" Conner said. She wasted no time, she raised her bow and let fly. She grabbed another and another, taking as little time as she could to aim at the prone creatures. She took one in the chest, another in the foot. She got one in the head as it struggled to its feet. Alistair hacked the last ones head clean from its shoulders while she reloaded her bow.

He glanced to his left, then his right, making sure there were no more of the creatures hiding anywhere. There wasn't. He sheathed his sword and turned to face her, he was covered in blood and gore from the creatures he'd been hacking. He strode towards her, "Are you both alright?" a frown crossing his face.

"Yes." Conner said with a nod.

"None of them even got close to us." Zindrafel said. "Are you?" she said indicating the blood spatters.

"This? It's all theirs."

"I can smell." She said, wrinkling up her nose.

"They're gross uncle, how can you do this all the time?"

"It's not like I want to do this." Alistair said ruffling the boy's hair, "Thanks for your support as well. We should get moving."

"Agreed, there may be more on the way and I for one will be glad to not be here when they turn up." Zindrafel said. They all walked back the way they came and collected the horses, who hadn't moved far, only to the side of the road to crop grass. The three of them remounted and trotted their horses around the piles of gore left in the road.

"Are we just going to leave them there?" Conner asked after they'd passed the bodies.

"No. We can't have the taint spreading," Alistair said, "Help me pile them up so we can burn them." They both nodded and helped drag the corpses into a pile. "Hmm, it may take a while to get this going, what with the rain and everything." He said striking a flint. They waited and despite what he'd said, the corpses were burning in a matter of minutes. Before they moved on, Alistair too great care in wiping the gore and blood from his armour and sword. He threw the dirty rags onto the fire and nodded, "That's that taken care of."

"Doesn't make you smell any better." Zindrafel said pulling a face as Alistair walked past her. He smelt like death!

"We're not far from the river that runs to the lake; you can dump him in there." Conner said with a grin on his face.

"Hey, I am here you know." Alistair said. Zindrafel and Conner laughed at the pouty expression on his face. "I know what you mean, I can smell the gore all too well." He said after a moment, a smile creeping onto his face.

"The river isn't big, more of a stream really and it's a pretty place." Conner said.

"Might be a decent place to camp tonight, rain's stopped and we could use the break." Alistair said. Zindrafel nodded, tired in her arms and legs all of a sudden.

Conner was right; they arrived at the stream in a little under an hour. The sun was still a way off setting but Alistair called a halt anyway. It took a while to set the camp up and find enough dry wood to get a fire going that didn't send smoke streaming into the air. Once done, Zindrafel saw to the cooking of a small meal while Conner and Alistair saw to the horses. Her thoughts turned to the recent events that had transpired and she found herself wondering what she'd be doing if none of this had ever happened. Probably serving Varik flat ale and getting grief from Isabella about something she didn't do. There was no question about it, she had no regrets. She looked up as Alistair strode back into camp carrying a small bag with him, "Will it be long?" he asked.

"A while yet, trail meat takes ages to soften, as you should know." She replied.

"I'll go and get cleaned up before then." He said with a smile.

"OK." She said. She watched him walk towards the stream and he disappeared behind some bushes. The temptation to follow him and watched as he stripped off and washed was high, she was about to give up and crawl into the undergrowth when Conner appeared.

"Smells great!" he said, a big grin on his face.

"I think anything would smell great after what we just fought." She said, returning his smile. "Come on, hand me that pouch there will you." She said. Conner did as he was asked and she threw a handful of herbs into the mix. Conner sat on the log next to her and looked longingly at the dinner. "Why don't you go get yourself cleaned up?" Conner nodded and left to join Alistair at the stream, leaving her with her thoughts once more.


	24. Chapter 24

The dawn brought with it clear sky and dazzling sunshine, the wind blew a fair gust and the autumn nip in the air was hard to miss but it beat the hell out of the rain. Zindrafel awoke feeling refreshed and ready for what the day may bring, or so she thought. A quick cold breakfast saw them back on the road again. Conner seemed engrossed in a book he'd brought with him so she rode beside Alistair instead, stealing sideways glances as they rode in comfortable silence.

He looked so much better without the gore of the road over him. His strawberry blonde hair, although getting a bit long, shone in the pale sunlight, his delicious cheeks were rosy from the rush of the wind and there was something about his golden eyes that she could just get lost in. By far his best feature was his hands, she could easily see the muscles in his wrists and she couldn't keep from wondering what those hands would be like when they got to roam her. "Do you like ravishing me with your eyes" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. I do." She replied, not bothering to hide her scrutiny, besides, the only one it would make squirm would be him. "I assume you don't object."

"Of course not, so long as you allow me the same courtesy, although I'll be a bit more discrete about it that you are." He said. Zindrafel shook her head with a sly smile, she'd easily be able to spot his eyes roving her, she'd done it all the time at the inn and been ready with a tough word for the culprit as well. Still, none of them had been as nice to her as Alistair was so she'd let is slide.

"I've never met any mages before." She said, changing the subject.

"I have." Alistair said, the tone of his voice suddenly less sunny than before.

"Are they bad then?"

"I just find it hard to trust individuals with that much power. The temptation to sink into a dark place and use the power of demons must be high. I think it's right to have the Templars there to guard the general populous from apostate mages." He said.

"That's a rather desolate view uncle." Conner said as he reigned in beside them.

"I was there when First Enchanter Irving needed rescuing, it was a harrowing experience and not one I wish to repeat." Alistair said.

"That was the fault of one man's desire for power at all costs, it won't happen again. Besides, how can you judge a whole people on the action of one man?" Conner asked, sounding wiser than his years would allow. "If Zindrafel judged us all by the treatments of her masters, she;d never be here."

"That's very true." Zindrafel said.

"I see your point, I'm glad to have the Templars to act as a buffer, I'd find it rather uncomfortable if the mages did as they pleased with no policing." He said.

"I disagree uncle, I believe the mages are capable of self-policing." Conner said.

"Is that why we needed to rescue them all before I was exiled? You yourself were possessed by a demon. You know what it's like to have unrestrained power in the wrong hands." Alistair said.

"If it falls into the wrong hands, of course it can be dangerous, the Circle takes great care who it initiates, there's the harrowing which claims as many victims as those who succeed and even after this, we're watched by our own. I just think the Templars are unnecessary." Conner said, trying to keep his voice level.

"I hate to interrupt this discussion guys but I think there's a road block ahead." Zindrafel said, her keen eyes picking out the outlines of people hidden in the bushes.

"A roadblock?" Conner said, "But we're not off my father's lands yet are we?"

"No. we're not. How many are there Zin?"

She stood in her stirrups for a moment and scanned the roadside ahead, "It's a bit strange, there are two on the floor in the middle of the road, I'm surprised you can't see them yourself, and another is lurking in the bushes to the side."

"Just the three?" Alistair asked

"That I can see so far. I think the two in the road are badly hurt, they're not moving at all that I can see." She said.

"Come on then." Alistair said, kicking his horse into action. Zindrafel and Conner did the same. They all pulled up short of the two in the road, who were quite clearly dead, there was a feeble cough from the side of the road, the third person had dragged themselves up against a tree and lay there, bleeding. Zindrafel jumped from the saddle and rushed to the side of the injured person, who turned out to be a fair haired elf.

She placed her small hand against his forehead, his eyes flickered open, "Am I dead?" he muttered, his accent quite different from that of the Ferelden elves.

"Not yet." She said. Alistair joined her, inspecting the wounds.

"These are surface wounds." Alistair said pointing to the slashes in the elf's tanned skin.

"I must be dead to hear that voice."

"What are you talking about?" Zindrafel said. She pulled out some cloth and water from her pack and began soaking the wounds to clean them.

"That's Alistair. My old friend." He said.

"Zevran." Alistair frowned. The elf nodded his head with the slightest of movements. "What are you doing here?"

"Bleeding it would seem." He replied, the ghost of a smile on his face.

"I hate to interrupt but I could use some help here." Conner said. Alistair turned and saw there were two more people heading down the road.

"You'll be alright here?" he asked Zindrafel. She nodded, not looking up from the wound she was cleaning.

"Go." She said, sharper than she wanted to be. Alistair's footsteps padded away from her giving her a moment with the elf. He'd shut his golden eyes but the pain lines hadn't vanished from his forehead. There was nothing she could do about that but she could do her best to make the wounds clear. By the time she'd finished, the elf's breathing had become regular and deep, that of sleep rather than oblivion. She smiled and arose, turning to face the problem Alistair was dealing with. She hoped it would be done by the time she got there.


End file.
